Opium
by Mimosaliya
Summary: Yaoi SasuNaru ( Rating M car il risque d'y avoir quelques scènes violentes ) Alors qu'il connait bien les sentiments de son meilleur ami, il continue de le malmener, de le faire souffrir inutilement...Il n'est qu'un défouloir, une marionnette pour lui." Alors pourquoi, pourquoi il faut que ce soit moi que tu appelles quand tu es perdu...?". (persos un peu OOC)
1. Chapter 1 : Douleur lacérante

Bon voilà je me suis enfin décidé à publier ma première fanfiction sur ce site ! Aaah ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit ! Donc voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanction qui ne sera pas très très longue et qui concerne le couple SasuNaru ^^ Je l'ai mis rating M car il y a des scènes violentes à venir...Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas et sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : DOULEUR LACERANTE

Je cherchais le mot exact pour le décrire...Mais je n'y arriverais sans doute jamais. Froid ? Pas exactement. Vaniteux ? Sans doute un peu...mais il y avait plus que cela. Égocentrique ? Oui c'était sûrement le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit quand je pensais à lui...Pourtant, cela me dérangeait depuis quelques temps. Combien de masques portait-il ? Avais-je au moins un jour vu le vrai Sasuke ? Plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte que je me tenais devant une immense façade, sombre, gluante, triste, un mur qui ne laissait pas entrer la lumière. Mais s'agissait-il vraiment de lui ? N'y avait-il rien derrière ce grand roc imperturbable ? Etait-il simplement cet être nombriliste narcissique et méchant ? Mon cœur se serra à cette qualification... « méchant »...Il était plutôt pathétique. Il se noyait dans son propre plaisir, repoussant les limites pour mieux sombrer. Et j'avais été assez bête pour le suivre dans sa décadence...Moi, son meilleur ami. Du moins, avais-je vraiment cette importance pour lui ? Je n'en savais plus rien. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir...

Cela faisait bientôt 3 ans que je le connaissais et pourtant, j'ignorais encore tout de lui. J'étais un livre ouvert à sa disposition et lui, une ombre lointaine que j'essayais inlassablement de saisir. Il était là et pourtant hors de portée. Je savais simplement son nom, son prénom, son âge, et son adresse. Rien de plus. Ses centres d'intérêts ? Le sexe, l'alcool, se faire plaisir tout simplement. Mais je ne savais rien de plus...ce qu'il aimait réellement, son enfance, sa famille, ce qui l'amusait...rien. Une boîte fermée, qui, à plusieurs reprises, je soupçonnais d'être vide...Mais peut-on réellement être vide à l'intérieur ? Sasuke, es-tu vide ? As-tu un cœur, là , tout au fond de toi... ? Dis-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé...que j'ai une raison d'espérer des jours meilleurs avec toi...Il devait sûrement y avoir une raison à ce mépris des autres, de la vie...

Je me redressais et effleurais son dos blafard du bout des doigts. Pourquoi te mets-tu toujours dans des situations si pathétiques que je doive te venir en aide ? Apprécies-tu de perdre pied, de devenir un telle loque que tu ne peux plus marcher décemment sans mes bras pour te soutenir ? Aimes-tu me faire souffrir... ? Aimes-tu faire de moi ta petite marionnette... ? Mes doigts suivirent sa colonne vertébrale pour venir se perdre dans sa chevelure ébène, totalement décoiffée. Il dormait paisiblement. Sûrement le seul moment où tous ses masques volaient en poussière. Cette expression...elle m'était précieuse. Elle me faisait espérer qu'un jour tout irait mieux...pour nous deux. Mes mains se stoppèrent d'elles-mêmes à cette idée. Ne raconte pas de bêtises Naruto...tu sais très bien ce que tu es...reste à ta place. Il ne fallait pas que je me berce d'illusions car la chute pourrait être douloureuse...comme lui comme pour moi...surtout pour moi. Tout ce qui comptais c'est qu'il remonte la pente, qu'il arrête de se détruire. Mon sort à moi, cela faisait bientôt plus de 2 ans qu'il n'avait plus d'importance. Tel un papillon attiré par la lumière, je revenais sans cesse vers lui, même si j'allais y brûler mes ailes...Il était mon fléau, mais aussi ma bénédiction. À l'image de ses masques, je ne savais pas comment le définir, ni s'il était vraiment bénéfique pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement...il m'hypnotisait. Il m'avait piégé et depuis, je ne songeais même pas à m'enfuir. Je le regardais douloureusement sombrer, et ne pouvais rien faire que d'être spectateur...un spectateur au premier rang, qui allait sombrer avec lui.

Je le sentis alors bouger à côté de moi. J'avais depuis longtemps éloigné mes doigts de sa crinière, ne voulant pas être surpris à un geste aussi tendre envers lui...Il grogna une ou deux fois, signe qu'il avait bien trop bu. Il faisait encore nuit et il n'était pas rare qu'il se lève avant le levé du soleil. Je me redressais à mon tour pour venir l'aider en cas de besoin, c'était mon rôle après tout. Mais Sasuke semblait s'en sortir mieux que prévu. Lentement, il s'assit sur le lit et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes, en sortit une qu'il porta à sa bouche, soupirant. Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, le regardant faire. Même ainsi, totalement décoiffé, puant l'alcool, des cernes monstrueuses creusées sous ses yeux, il m'attirait. Il ne pouvait que m'attirer. Sa beauté était indéniable, pour n'importe qui. Mais jusqu'à quand son corps allait-il supporter son train de vie ? Il n'allait que se flétrir de plus en plus et de manière vertigineuse s'il ne se reprenait pas...

Son regard se posa alors sur moi. Il tendit mollement sa main vers moi, le regard morne :

« Briquet. »

Sa voix était rauque, cassé à cause de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Une nuit qui avait mal tournée...J'avais dû aller le chercher en plein milieu de la soirée à une boite X car il n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout...Il avait pris son pied à plusieurs reprises et avait envie de rentrer sur le champ. Il m'appelait toujours pour les tâches ingrates et moi, je rappliquais le plus vite possible...Comme un bon petit chien dressé. Oui...c'était écœurant. Mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement. Il pouvait tout obtenir de moi. Je lui tendis le briquet qui était posé sur la table de nuit de mon côté. Il l'attrapa et alluma sa cigarette sans un merci. Je n'en attendais pas de toute façon. Je savais comment il fonctionnait. Il prenait sans considération, ne remerciait jamais et surtout, peu lui importait l'avis du concerné. Il prenait c'est tout.

La fumée envahit peu à peu la pièce. Je n'aimais pas ça...mais je ne disais rien. Je ne disais jamais rien. Je souffrais en silence pour lui. Sasuke fixait le mur en face de lui, le regard vide et moi, je contemplait son corps nu. Mon regard descendait lentement vers l'ouverture que les draps avaient créés quand il s'était redressé, ne pouvant me détacher de la vue qu'ils m'offraient. Je fermais un instant les yeux pour remettre mes idées en place. Je devais être un peu masochiste...j'endurais tout cela depuis plusieurs mois et je semblais en redemander...quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez moi. Et, Sasuke dû surprendre mon regard car, quand je rouvris les yeux, il avait écrasé sa cigarette et me regardait de son sourire narquois...tellement douloureux à voir :

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? »

Je détournais le regard. Je détestais quand il était si perspicace..

« Visiblement non. »

Il m'agrippa violemment les poignets pour me plaquer sans honte sur le matelas. Son regard en disait long sur ses intentions mais je n'aimais pas la manière dont ses yeux exprimaient à l'instant la folie qui l'habitait. Retenant fermement mes poignets pour m'empêcher tout mouvement, il vînt d'abord mordre avec force mon cou, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur que je ne pus réprimer. Il se redressa alors, souriant à nouveau, visiblement fier ce qu'il venait de faire :

« Tu es vraiment indécent Naruto...quoique je te fasse, tu prends ton pied. »

D'une main, il retint mes deux poignets pour libérer l'une de ses mains. Sans hésiter, il me fit écarter les cuisses pour se placer entre elles. Je fermais les yeux, impuissant. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne me débattais plus. Je l'aimais...je le désirais...mais pas de cette façon. Pourtant, c'était tout ce que j'aurais, tout ce dont il était capable. Il n'était ni doux, ni tendre, ni aimant. Non...c'était un animal en rûte qui assouvissait ses désirs quand il en avait envie, et il en avait envie maintenant, sans attendre. Il revint à la charge de mon cou, le mordant à nouveau. Cette fois, je réussis à retenir le gémissement qu'il allait s'échapper de mes lèvres. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il détestait que je me retienne...Sans me prévenir, sans ménagement, il entra en moi dans un puissant cou de rein. Je me cambrais alors, le souffle coupé :

« Sa-Sasuke... ! »

Triomphant, il se pencha pour récolter de sa langue les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux :

« Ne te mens pas...Tu aimes ça... »

Heureusement pour moi...Ce n'était pas la première fois de la soirée que Sasuke me prenait sans vergogne. Je n'avais donc pas si mal que l'on pouvait le penser...Même si cette brute sans scrupules entamait déjà ses mouvements en moi sans me ménager le moins du monde, ce qui m'arracha à nouveau un gémissement alors que j'agrippais fermement le dos musclé de l'homme que j'aimais à en crever. Il était en train de me tamponner sans retenu et poussait de légers grognements de contentement, concentré sur ses mouvements de vas et viens en moi. Sa bouche chercha la mienne et y scella un baiser humide, chaud, brutal. Ma langue n'attendit pas pour venir jouer avec la sienne, mon être se grisant de la sensation qu'il ressentit alors. Ses baisers, c'est ce que j'aimais le plus. Ils me réchauffaient le cœur, ils me consommaient tout entier. J'avais l'impression pendant un instant qu'il m'aimait lui aussi...que je n'étais pas simplement un défouloir...

Il augmenta la cadence, attrapant mes jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules. Il vint ensuite agripper mes hanches, se penchant en avant. Je criais alors mon plaisir. Sasuke savait y faire, s'il me faisait mal, c'était par choix. Il pouvait très bien être doux et subtil. Mais il ne le faisait que très rarement...Me laissant totalement perdu quand à sa véritable personnalité.

Ses mouvements se firent alors plus lents et plus profonds. Il aimait m'entendre gémir, crier. Il aimait sentir ma soumission et sa supériorité. Et depuis qu'on avait couché la première fois ensemble, il n'arrivait plus à se passer de me rendre fou ainsi. Sasuke était un sadique...un sadique qui avait enfin trouvé son petit masochiste à torturer... Je me cambrais puis m'affaissait à chaque entrée de son membre en moi, incapable de me retenir plus , et Sasuke me connaissait par cœur...il savait tout de moi après tout...

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour venir suçoter avec gourmandise mon cou. Il marquait son territoire, et ses mouvements se firent plus possessifs, plus puissants. J'avais l'impression de devenir totalement fou et mon bas-ventre me brûlait atrocement. Mais il n'arrêterait pas jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance. Grognant plus fort, il reprit possession de mes lèvres, ne me laissant aucun répit. Je m'agrippais alors désespérément à son dos pour ne pas perdre pied, le griffant. Oui...je voulais qu'il souffre lui aussi pour tout ce que je ressentais...tout ces sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient en moi par son unique faute...Cela lui arracha un gémissement et il me suréleva pour mieux entrer en moi, punissant mon geste de révolte. Je gémissais à nouveau alors que je sentais la libération proche, la brutalité de Sasuke m'excitant malgré-moi. Mon corps s'y était habitué et ne connaissait que ça...

Sasuke grognait de plus en plus fort, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Je contemplais son visage au bord de la jouissance, ce qui brisa en moi la dernière barrière avant l'extase. Me cambrant, collant alors mon torse au sien, je poussais un long gémissement de satisfaction. Sasuke ne tarda pas à me suivre, mordant mon épaule, se libérant en moi.

Je m'affalais sur le lit, totalement mou. Le souffle court, je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés sans m'apercevoir juste au moment de jouir. Il se redressait déjà pour enfiler un caleçon et aller fumer tranquillement dans le salon...Il ne restait jamais. Il me filait entre les doigts. J'agrippais alors les draps, tremblant. Jusqu'à quand j'allais devoir subir ça... ? Il était clairement au courant de mes sentiments...mais il continuait à se comporter ainsi. Chaque moment en sa compagnie, quand il m'étreignait, était comme un douloureux rêve sous opium...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à la prochaine fois !


	2. Chapter 2 : Insupportable quotidien

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 2 tout beau tout frais ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : INSUPPORTABLE QUOTIDIEN

Après un long moment à me faire violence pour reprendre un minimum de contenance, je me redressais. Mon bassin me faisait atrocement souffrir. La brute...il n'y était pas allé de mains mortes, comme toujours...Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Mon corps allait-il supporter cela longtemps ? Je ne n'avais pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire...Si je le rejetais violemment, il me rayerait définitivement de sa vie. Et je n'avais pas subit tout ça pour rien. Je me devais maintenant de tenir, de tout faire pour lui. Garder ma bonne humeur, lui sourire, partir au quart de tour, continuer de lui faire la morale quand il allait trop loin...Ne rien changer à mes habitudes. Je ne devais pas lui montrer que cette situation m'atteignait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Sasuke était du genre à fuir les problèmes comme la peste et s'il se rendait compte que j'avais quelque chose à redire sur la situation...il n'hésiterait pas à disparaître. Par contre, il ne ratait jamais une bonne occasion d'expérimenter quelque chose...j'en étais la preuve vivante. Quand, il y a de ça plusieurs mois , il avait surpris mon regard s'aventurer sur son corps, il avait tout de suite compris. Il était bien trop perspicace...Je m'étais évertué à cacher ne serait-ce qu'une once d'attirance envers lui mais il avait fallu d'une fois pour que tout bascule. A l'époque, je venais de prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour lui et tout s'éclairait en moi. Pourquoi je refusais de le laisser, que je supportais son sale caractère et ses bassesses...tout devenait plus clair. Il avait été avant tout un meilleur ami, une personne qui m'avait touché, intrigué, mis hors de moi, puis attiré. Il était passé du stade d'ami à la personne la plus précieuse au monde sans que je m'en rende compte à temps pour stopper ce manège. Quand enfin j'avais compris - on me disait souvent que j'étais long à la détente - il était trop tard. J'avais emménagé avec lui par commodité. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent et Sasuke vivait près de la fac. De plus, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait des problèmes d'argents. Il recevait chaque mois un beau chèque de son père, un PDG qui n'avait plus sa réputation à refaire. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Sasuke évitait de parler de lui, ni pourquoi il n'avait tout simplement pas repris la boite de son père...Il semblait avoir fui quelque chose et ne voulait pas en parler. Sa famille était un sujet tabou. Et je n'étais visiblement toujours pas assez proche de lui pour qu'il se confie enfin à moi. Il restait aussi fermé qu'une huître. Il ne s'ouvrait que lorsque qu'il me prenait, me dominait. Je voyais alors un Sasuke un peu plus expressif, plus sincère...Mais je ne comprenais pas son besoin de me faire mal, de me soumettre. Je sentais simplement qu'il en avait besoin et je le laissais...Je me demandais juste s'il agissait ainsi simplement avec moi ou avec tous ses partenaires...qui bizarrement, me semblait tous féminins. Avait-il eu pitié de moi lorsqu'il avait compris mes sentiments ? Ou alors, il expérimentait. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Il avait vu là une occasion de tester quelque chose d'inconnus et n'avait pas hésité, piétinant mes sentiments sans honte Ce jour-là...je m'étais laissé totalement faire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse me proposer de coucher avec lui. J'étais si heureux...

Un nouveau soupir passa mes lèvres. Il fallait que j'arrête de ruminer le passé, cela ne me ferait que souffrir plus. J'avais décidé de faire tomber la coquille de Sasuke et mon rapprochement, disons, intime avec lui ne devait qu'être bénéfique pour cela. Je ne devais pas flancher et mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Petit à petit, il s'ouvrirait à moi...Je ne pouvais plus rester à rien faire. Je me levais sur cette pensée positive pour le rejoindre dans le salon, avant que je ne décide de faire marche arrière. Sasuke m'intimidait et il m'était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de laisser tomber mes résolutions à cause d'un simple sourire narquois du brun. Je devais être plus fort si je voulais arriver enfin à quelque chose.

Le concerné était en train de fumer tranquillement, affalé sur son canapé. Tout semblait normal pour lui et il n'avait pas l'air d'entrer dans des réflexions aussi intenses que les miennes. Parfois, cela avait du bon d'être un connard fini, qui prenait la vie comme elle venait, se permettant d'être égoïste à souhait. Son regard se posa un instant sur moi avant de tirer à nouveau sur sa cigarette, visiblement totalement détendu. Je croisais alors les bras :

« Tu devrais aller te coucher...Ton premier cours commence dans quelques heures. »

Sasuke et moi fréquentions la même université mais dans des cursus différents. Je suivais la section art, visant à devenir photographe, lui, avait pris un cursus économique, voulant se lancer dans les affaires après avoir atteint le master. Et malgré son train de vie, il réussissait à obtenir des résultats concluants...Cela avait des avantages de posséder un QI plus élevé que la moyenne :

« Je ne suis plus fatigué. » Il se retourna vers moi, son sourire narquois collé au visage. « Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer la mère poule hein... »

Je détournais le regard. Il n'avait pas tord. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de vouloir le protéger malgré la situation où c'était plutôt moi qui avait besoin que l'on me protège du fauve qu'était Sasuke :

« Tu ne pourras pas tenir toute la journée avec si peu de sommeil. »

Sasuke soupira bruyamment pour signifier que je lui cassais les oreilles et que cela l'irritait assez comme ça. Il se leva douloureusement du canapé, les muscles endoloris par tout ce qu'il leurs avait fait subir ses derniers temps. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le cendrier de la table basse puis me fixa, me transperçant de son regard onyx, glacial :

« Retourne te coucher, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. »

Et voilà...toujours à rejeter mon aide. Il ne prenait jamais la main que je lui tendais, jamais. Plutôt mourir pour lui que de reconnaître que j'étais de bon conseil. Fierté d'Uchiha ou rejet total des autres à cause d'un manque de confiance... ? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à trancher. Je soupirais alors pour lui exprimer à mon tour qu'il était vraiment pénible parfois. Et bien sûr, il ne releva pas. Il s'avança simplement et se posta devant moi. Il me fixait sans un mot, ce qui me mit bien vite mal à l'aise. Je ne supportais pas ce regard insistant, et ce silence pesant qu'il m'imposait plus que de raison. Je vis un bref sourire passer sur son visage parfait avant qu'il ne m'agrippe les épaules pour me plaquer contre le mur. Je clignais des yeux et grimaçait, ma tête l'ayant heurter assez violemment :

« Sas-... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir mon interrogation qu'il me lécha goulûment le cou et, mon fichu corps n'eut d'autre réflexe que de frissonner violemment, me faisant lâcher un soupir. Il me lâcha alors, souriant à nouveau :

« Tu n'en as jamais assez...tellement indécent. »

Et il me laissa planté là, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et s'y enfermant. Je bouillonnais littéralement sur place, cette fois en colère. Ce petit fils de...Il ne faisait que s'amuser avec mes nerfs ! Il était vraiment insupportable ! Pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps avec un petit con pareil ! Je tournais les talons et allait tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain :

« Espère d'enfoiré ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! »

Je n'eus évidemment pas de réponses et je retournais dans ma chambre, hors de moi. Cet Uchiha était vraiment le diable incarné...

OoooOoooO

Je piquais du nez devant mon croquis. J'étais censé dessiner une nature morte mais mes yeux se refusait à s'ouvrir plus de deux minutes. Sasuke m'avait totalement épuisé et m'avait tellement mis en colère que je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Quand j'avais quitté ma chambre, le brun était déjà parti pour l'université, ce qui me soulagea. Je n'avais pas envie de le croiser. J'avais eu ma dose pour la journée. Une ombre se dessina devant mon regard alors que je fermais pour la énième fois les yeux. Quelqu'un sur ma droite se penchait sur mon dessin :

« Hum...pas très inspirant. Tu peux faire mieux. »

Je me retournais vers cette voix plus que familière. Sakura me fixait d'un regard suspicieux, ayant compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, car d'ordinaire, j'étais plein d'énergies et d'inspirations.

Sakura était pour ainsi dire ma meilleure amie depuis le collège et depuis, on ne s'étaient plus jamais quitté. Elle était un soutien précieux à qui je racontais tous mes déboires avec l'autre petit prétentieux...Et à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me réprimander. Elle ne comprenait pas que je puisse subir tout cela. De ce fait, elle n'appréciait plus Sasuke. Car à l'époque du lycée, elle lui vouait une admiration sans borne qui fût tuée dans l'œuf quand elle vit le revers de la médaille. Un total débauché, imbu de lui-même qui prend sans considération. Il y avait de quoi être surpris car au lycée, et même encore aujourd'hui à la fac, il avait une attitude exemplaire, froide mais polie. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il était – peut-être - en réalité. Et quand j'avais commencé à couché avec lui, la dernière once de respect qu'elle avait envers lui s'envola. Elle ne le tolérait simplement que pour moi et par égard pour mes sentiments. Il n'était pas rare que les deux aient de violentes prises de becs quand ils restaient dans la même pièce. J'étais souvent obligé d'intervenir avant que l'un des deux se jettent sur l'autre. Sasuke ne supportait pas les reproches et Sakura avait un tempérament de feu difficile à réprimer.

Je me passais une main sur le visage, soupirant :

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi... »

Son regard se fit plus noir, et je voyais déjà venir le reproche :

« Laisse-moi deviner...C'est à cause de l'autre petit con ? »

« Sakura...s'il te plait... » Je n'aimais pas vraiment que quelqu'un l'insulte...il n'y avait que moi qui en avait le droit.

Elle ramena alors son tabouret prêt du mien, pour pouvoir parler plus discrètement avec moi. Elle et moi avions choisi la section art sans se concerter. Elle était vraiment douée pour la peinture et plusieurs de ses tableaux étaient vraiment magnifiques, si bien, qu'elle avait eu l'opportunité d'en exposer certains à la galerie d'art de Konoha. J'avais foi en son talent et elle en le mien, même si elle ne supportait pas la fixette que je faisais sur Sasuke depuis un petit moment déjà. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le photographier. Je le trouvais tellement...hypnotisant. Il n'était évidemment pas au courant de ce passe-temps.

Elle leva un doigt accusateur vers moi :

« Je ne le laisserais pas ruiner tes études pour son bon vouloir tu m'entends ? Je tolère déjà ce qu'il te fait...ne m'en demande pas trop. Ose mettre un stop, sinon c'est moi qui le fait. »

Et je l'en savais capable...Je soupirais pour la énième fois de la journée :

« Je ferais attention... »

« Mais bien sûr...tu ne sais même pas lui dire non. » Elle croisa les bras. « Demande-lui juste de ralentir le rythme. Tu ne peux plus te réveiller à n'importe quelle heure soit pour le sortir du pétrin ou pour satisfaire l'une des ses envies farfelues. Tu as une vie je te signale et des études à réussir. »

« oui... » Un soupir plus bruyant que les autres sorti de ma bouche.

Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel et elle se remit à son croquis :

« Maintenant au boulot. »

Je puisais alors dans mes dernières forces pour finir ce croquis, et accessoirement, la journée, qui fut très longue et pénible. Heureusement, Sakura était là pour me motiver. Dès qu'elle me menaçait d'aller voir Sasuke, bizarrement, je retrouvais assez de vigueur pour accomplir la tâche demandée. Mais à la fin de la journée, j'étais complètement lessivé et me traînait vers la sortir du campus. Mes yeux avaient maintenant vraiment du mal à rester ouvert et je luttais pour marcher droit. Il fallait vraiment que je dorme...

Sakura m'avait acheté un petit quelque chose quand elle avait compris que je n'avais pas non plus mangé de la journée. J'avais eu droit à une deuxième réprimande, certes ennuyante mais, je savais que j'en avais besoin pour me reprendre un minimum en main. Et ma fleur aux cheveux roses le savait aussi :

« je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'évanouisses sur le chemin... »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais. »

Un poing s'abattit sur ma tête. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun scrupule à me frapper, quelque soit mon état physique ou mental :

« Ce n'est pas une question de sucre ou de je ne sais quoi abruti ! » Elle attrapa mon sac pour me le porter et me devança. « Aller, ne traîne pas Baka. »

Je souris et acquiesçais. La voir m'avait remonté le moral. Son caractère pétillant me rappelait que moi aussi, j'étais capable de sourire. Je me sentais plus léger et mon esprit s'allégeait des pensées inutiles. Je lui emboîtais alors le pas.

Sur le chemin nous nous prîmes à parler du passé. Elle aimait beaucoup se moquer de mes idioties de lycéens. Il était vrai qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais totalement intenable et je ne ratais pas une occasion pour me faire remarquer. Je m'étais un peu calmé sur sur ce point même s'il m'arrivait souvent de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement. J'étais ainsi : impulsif et comme elle me le rappelait souvent, imprévisible. Mais visiblement pas pour un certain brun...Je secouais la tête. Ne pas penser à lui. Il me pourrissait assez déjà mon quotidien.

Sakura me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte, ne voulant vraiment pas me lâcher des yeux tant que je ne serais pas rentrer chez moi et que tout risque que je finisses la tête sur le trottoir ne soit écarté. J'entrais les clés dans la serrure :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Elle me sourit :

« J'ai du boulot à faire...je ne peux pas rester. »

« Tant pis alors. »

Je lui rendis son sourire et ouvrait la porte. Un gémissement suivit d'un autre se fit alors entendre. Je me crispais aussitôt. Sasuke avait encore ramené quelqu'un...Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, vu l'heure qu'il était. D'habitude, il les amenait plus tard...Je me fis aussitôt réticent à entrer. Je n'avais pas envie de subir ça...je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça. Sakura passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« Encore une de ses pouffiasses ? »

Je restais silencieux. Je n'avais plus la force de le défendre cette fois. Il me menait vraiment la vie dure et cela allait crescendo. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, l'inconnue gémissant vraiment fort. Excédé et épuisé, j'ouvrais finalement totalement la porte, à nouveau hors de moi. Mon regard se posa automatiquement sur ce qui était en train de se passer sur le canapé. Sasuke était assis, une fille aux cheveux rouge que je reconnaissais que trop bien le chevauchant. Elle ondulait sur lui, gémissant sans retenue. Le brun agrippait fortement ses hanches et ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait jusque-là fermés. Il me sourit, sa bouche formant un rictus désagréable à regarder. Je détournais aussitôt le regard, ne pouvant supporter plus. Sakura s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais je lui intimais du regard de se taire. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir m'occuper d'une énième dispute entre eux. Pas maintenant...Elle agrippa alors mon bras :

« tu es sûr... ? »

J'acquiesçais :

« Tu peux y aller... »

A contrecœur elle me lâcha et obtempéra. Elle tourna les talons non sans me jeter un regard inquiet. Je me forçais alors à lui sourire pour la rassurer même si je savais cette tentative inutile et pathétique. Je la vis disparaître dans le couloir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser rester ici avec ce qui se passait...ça ne pouvait que tourner mal. Je pris une longue inspiration, fermait la porte et me tournait vers l'horrible spectacle que Sasuke m'offrait. Karin n'avait encore rien remarqué, trop absorbée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire, soit prendre son pied avec ce putain de...il fallait que je garde mon sang-froid.

Je me décollais alors de la porte pour me diriger dans ma chambre. Il ne me quittait pas du regard...Avait-il mis en place cette mise en scène simplement pour voir comment je réagirais ? Il en était effectivement capable...

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ^^ n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapter 3 : Comportement contradictoire

Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien et je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes ^^

**Kawaii-Sama **: Tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir ! Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise et oui, Sasuke est une belle enflure XD Et malheureusement ça ne s'arrange pas. Mais Gardons espoir pour notre petit blond;)

**Guest **: Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et il est vrai que Naruto a besoin de soutien le pauvre...Saï apparaîtra bientôt et pour Néji je ne sais pas encore ^^

**Pauline** : Merci beaucoup Pauline:D Je suis heureuse que tu prennes la peine de commenter ^^

**Elikia** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments Elikia ! cela me fait très plaisir :) Le chapitre 3 est déjà là donc tu n'as pas eu trop à attendre ;)

**Ondie-Yoko** : Merci Beaucoup Ondie-Yoko !

**Lulu-chan** : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi de commenter en espérant que la suite te plaise :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : COMPORTEMENT CONTRADICTOIRE

Allongé sur mon lit, je fixais le plafond, tremblant de rage. Sasuke n'avait en aucun cas arrêté ses activités, qui battaient encore leurs plein dans le salon. Et moi j'étais là...à fixer un plafond vide...Je me trouvais de plus en plus pathétique. Je n'arrivais même pas à déterminer si Sasuke avait fait exprès ou si simplement, il n'avait pas réfléchi et c'était en me voyant qu'il avait trouvé l'idée amusante. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le déchiffrer, à comprendre ses actions. Que me voulait-il réellement... ? Son but était vraiment de me faire souffrir ? Avait-il un dessein encore plus sombre me concernant ? Je soupirais et fermais un instant les yeux. Cela ne servait à rien de ruminer encore ses sombres pensées. J'avais beau les tourner dans tous les sens, la solution ne m'apparaissait toujours pas. Elle restait invisible à mes yeux, et je continuais de jouer à cache-cache avec les réels sentiments de Sasuke. La véritable question était, qui allait être le vainqueur à la fin ? Allait-il réussir à me pousser tellement à bout que...que je laisserais tout tomber ? Ou allais-je réussir à le percer à jour avant ce moment fatidique où je ne pourrais plus revenir vers lui... ? Des questions, toujours des questions. Et qui restent douloureusement sans réponses, et ce, depuis maintenant plusieurs mois de souffrances muettes. J'étais endurant mais pas insensible...J'avais beau continuer à rester près de lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souffrir de cette distance entre lui et moi, de son comportement plus qu'odieux, de son petit jeux malsain du chat et la souris...Il était complètement détraqué, de ça j'étais sûr. Sinon, comment expliquer tout son comportement ? Non, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications : Sasuke était un détraqué mental, et il avait besoin d'aide...de mon aide.

Le bruit cessa enfin en bas. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu Karin sonner le Glas. Et je m'en sentais soulagé, en quelque sortes...Entendre quelqu'un d'autre jouir à cause du brun...cela me mettait véritablement en rogne. Le silence fut de courte durée car j'entendais déjà les prémices d'une conversation qui fut interrompu par un bruit de porte. Déjà ? Sasuke la mettait déjà à la porte ? Je le savais pas très doué en relations humaines mais d'ordinaire...la fille en question restait dormir. Je n'allais bien sûr pas m'en plaindre car cela m'empêcherait de les entendre remettre le couvert cette nuit mais...cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Mon cœur se serra alors...A quel point Sasuke était-il un étranger pour moi ? Apparemment, je faisais fausse route même quand il s'agissait de ses habitudes. Il restait toujours cette ombre lointaine, qui, jour après jour, semblait disparaître dans les méandres de la nuit. Et je tendais désespérément la main à cette ombre pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas définitivement, qu'elle reste auprès de moi. Mais elle me tournais inlassablement le dos, se fermant à tout affection de ma part.

Je sentais les larmes me monter, aussi je me redressais vivement pour les essuyer d'un revers de manche. Je m'étais promis de ne pas craquer...Je ne devais pas craquer, pas maintenant. Mais ma fatigue plus qu'intense mêlée au spectacle ignoble auquel j'avais eu droit m'avait grignoté le peu de raison qui me maintenait dans un état émotionnel stable. Sans crier garde, mes joues furent assaillies de sillons creusés par ses larmes que j'avais tant retenues...Je n'en pouvais plus, je craquais. Totalement désorienté, tremblant et épuisé, je me mis en boule sur mon lit, priant Morphée de vite venir me prendre. Avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'espérais que cet état de détresse allait passer...Il devait passer de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix.

Alors que je cherchais vainement le sommeil, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre grincer. Je me crispais aussitôt et faisait tout mon possible pour cacher mon visage dégoulinant. Il était hors de question que cet abruti me voit dans cet état de faiblesse...Un creux se forma près de moi. Il s'était assis sur le lit. Que faisait-il bon sang...Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me laisser tranquille...Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et il venait encore me torturer ? Un soupire traversa la pièce devenue silencieuse avec son arrivée :

« Eh toi. »

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. De plus, je n'étais pas sûr de la force dont pourrait faire preuve ma voix...et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette à dérailler en plein milieu d'une phrase. Sasuke comprendrait aussitôt, s'il n'avait pas déjà compris...Un nouveau soupir :

« Oï...je te parle abruti. »

Je serrais les poings que j'avais ramené près de mon visage pour cacher l'état de celui-ci. Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que je lui réponde quelque chose ?! A quel point croyait-il que j'étais son petit toutou obéissant ?! :

« Tu m'en veux c'est ça ? » Il se releva et je l'entendit ricaner. « Naruto, au dernière nouvelle je ne suis pas ton petit ami, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. »

Quand il s'agissait de me faire souffrir, l'Uchiha devenait aussi pipelette qu'une pie...Le mythe duquel il ne parlait que peu ne s'appliquait jamais à ce genre de situations...J'aurais tant aimé pourtant...Je me redressais vivement, cette fois à nouveau en colère :

« Non en effet tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre ! Mais tu connais mes sentiments enfoiré ! » Ma voix déraillait bien...mais à présent, elle et les larmes qui séchaient sur mes joues étaient devenus le cadet de mes soucis.

« Tes sentiments ? » Il me fixait, avec son éternel sourire narquois. « Je ne crois pas en avoir entendu parler un jour. »

Je me levais pour lui attraper le col du t-shirt qu'il avait au moins eu la décence de mettre avant de monter me voir :

« Tu te fous de moi connard ?! Tu croyais que j'avais accepté de coucher avec toi pour quoi ?! »

Il me fit dégager violemment mon bras et me fixait à présent d'un regard noir qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi... :

« Le pourquoi du comment ne me regarde pas. Si tu pensais qu'en couchant avec toi je faisais de toi mon amant exclusif tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'œil. »

Je détournais le regard, les paroles de l'Uchiha étant vraiment trop difficile à écouter...Tout cela, je le savais depuis longtemps, mais, l'entendre le dire était tout autre chose...L'implacable vérité s'imposait à moi et je ne pouvais faire autrement que de l'accepter gentiment. Il me balançait sans scrupule toutes mes craintes à la figure. J'étais bel et bien rien pour lui...Rien du tout. Un bout de chair qu'il mâchouillait jusqu'à ne plus en avoir envie...Je luttais violemment contre mes tremblements et l'horrible mal de tête qui me prenait :

« Je sais... » La tristesse avait apaisé ma colère. « Je sais que je ne suis rien...Mais tu n'as pas le droit de piétiner mes sentiments comme ça.. »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois...Il ne savait faire que ça de toute façon. :

« Tu es en colère, ça passera. »

ça passera ?! Il était sérieux ce connard ?! Je levais un regard furieux vers lui et je croisais ses yeux onyx. Mais à ma grande surprise, il détourna le regard. Pourtant, il était bien le roi pour soutenir mon regard jusqu'à ce que je craque...Est-ce que je rêvais... ? Cela était possible. Ma tête me tournait à présent dangereusement et le monde prenait une drôle de forme...Tout semblait se déformer et onduler au point de me donner la nausée. Mes jambes me lâchèrent alors et je rencontrais violemment le sol...Ensuite, ce fût le noir complet.

OooooOooooO

Une surface chaude et rassurante m'entourait. Je me sentais lourd et vidé de toute mes forces. Mais le cocon qui m'enveloppait me rendait paisible. Je me souvenais simplement du regard onyx qui me fixait et du sol dur et froid qui rentrait en contact avec ma peau chaude et aussi molle qu'un escargot. Ah...je me souvenais. Mon énergie s'était tellement épuisée que j'avais finit par perdre connaissance, en plein milieu de mon altercation avec Sasuke. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Sûrement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pu rester...Il fuyait les ennuis après tout.

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux pour tomber à nouveau sur ce regard onyx qui me torturait tant :

« Si t'étais si fatigué il ne fallait pas utiliser tes dernières forces pour me crier dessus. »

Il était là. Assis sur mon lit que j'avais rejoins sans comprendre pourquoi. M'avait-il transporté et déposé ici même ? Cela était dur à croire mais c'était la seul explication possible. Je reprenais doucement mes esprits et tentait en vain de me redresser :

« C'est de ta faute...enfoiré. »

Je n'avais pas assez de volonté pour paraître convaincant dans mon reproche. Le brun se leva alors :

« Dors, tu en as besoin. »

« depuis quand...te soucis-tu de moi...Uchiha... ? »

Un sourire accueilli mes paroles. Un sourire amusé. Avais-je raté un épisode ? Peut-être que je dormais encore...Car Sasuke n'avait pas ce genre de sourire, encore moins envers moi. Il était froid, hautain, méprisant mais sûrement pas amusé. Jamais. Rien ne le faisait rire.

Il quitta ma chambre non sans lancer un nouveau « dors » autoritaire. Allons bon...si c'était un rêve, autant profiter de cet instant de répit que mon esprit m'offrait :

« Oui...chef. »

Et ce fût à nouveau le noir complet.

OooooOooooO

Une autre sensation de chaleur me réveilla. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle que j'avais ressenti plus tôt. Celle-ci était brûlante, vivante. Un gémissement retentit. Karin était revenue ? Non, ce n'était pas le gémissement d'une femme. A qui appartenait-il ? Il semblait si proche...Un nouveau retentit dans la pièce...ma chambre ? J'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, espérant que Sasuke n'était pas en train de s'amuser avec un nouveau partenaire dans ma propre chambre...Encore embrumé par le sommeil, je ne vis rien. Des lueurs fusaient à travers mon rideau. Le jour s'était levé.

Je cherchais du regard d'où venait les gémissements quand un nouveau sortit...de ma bouche. Je faisais les yeux rond et baissait le regard vers mon bas-ventre, source de toute la chaleur qui commençait à me faire transpirer. Une énorme bosse se formait sous les couvertures. Que ce passait-il bon sang ?! Je tirais sur la couette pour la retirer et compris aussitôt.

Sasuke était là, entre mes jambes. Sa langue montait et descendait sur mon membre déjà dressé. Il s'arrêta un instant pour croiser mon regard. Il sourit et reprit sa petite affaire. Je gémis à nouveau et laissait ma tête s'enfoncer de le coussin. Le voir faire avait enfin réveillé mes sens :

« Sa-Sasuke...qu'est-ce que tu fous... »

Je n'eus, comme toujours, aucune réponse. Depuis combien de temps était-il en train de me violer dans mon sommeil ? Après mûres réflexions je ne préférais pas savoir. Il avait eu sûrement envie et n'ayant personne sous la main, il s'était glissé dans ma chambre pour satisfaire ses désirs. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sa langue jouait à présent avec mon gland qu'il ne tarda pas à prendre en bouche. Je me cambrais alors et agrippais ses cheveux. Il semblait avide, totalement excité dans son mouvement de pompe sur mon membre gonflé. Ma peau irradiait déjà. Je devais vraiment être un pervers tout compte fait...

Il attrapa l'intérieur de mes cuisses, les griffant. Je gémis à nouveau et il retira sa bouche, se redressant. Je grognais aussitôt. Pourquoi arrêtait-il ? :

« Maintenant que tu es réveillé... » Il se pencha sur moi, montrant à quel point il me dominait. « On peut passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Il s'humecta les lèvres, passant sensuellement sa langue sur sa bouche humide. Je rougis légèrement et détournais le regard. Il faisait exprès de me faire perdre tout bon sens. Mais quand il se cala un peu mieux entre mes cuisses, une alerte résonna dans ma tête :

« Sasuke tu ne m'as pas... »

« Et alors ? »

Il était si égoïste...Il se foutait bien que je puisse avoir mal à cause de lui. Plaçant son membre durci au niveau de mon intimité, il entra, forçant l'accès. Je poussais un long gémissement de douleur, agrippant ses épaules. Mais quel brute putain ! Une douleur déchirante me transperçait le bas-ventre et je priais sincèrement pour qu'il ne commence pas à bouger tout de suite. Le brun se pencha sur mes lèvres et les captura dans un baiser plus que possessif. A quoi jouait-il de si bon matin ?!

Il me mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de forcer le passage pour venir jouer avec ma langue, qui refusait pour le moment de participer au baiser, la douleur que je ressentais prenant tout mon attention. Un frisson de colère le parcouru et il entama des mouvements de vas et viens, lent et profond en moi. Je m'affaissais, me collant à sa peau parfumé et enivrante, cherchant un peu de soutien. Ma langue avait fini par venir caresser celle de l'Uchiha, ne voulant pas le mettre davantage en colère. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasuke semblait vraiment hors de lui, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue.

Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de venir me pilonner, touchant ma prostate à chaque entrée en moi. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir...Je gémissais sans retenue, cueillant le plaisir qui germait derrière la douleur. Mes mains tremblantes vinrent parcourir son dos, mes ongles se plantant au niveau de ses omoplates.

Sa colère n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été apaisée et, quittant rageusement mes lèvres, il vint me mordre l'épaule. Cette fois je criais bel et bien de douleur :

« S-Stop Sasuke ! »

Mais il n'écoutait pas, resserrant sa mâchoire sur ma peau meurtrie. Je sentis un liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de ma peau et je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de mon propre sang. Je griffais à présent son dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à arrêter, mais il resta fermé à tout marchandage et sa seule réponse fut de réitérer l'action sur d'autres parties de mon corps. Il agissait comme s'il me punissait, purement et simplement. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait qui avait suscité sa colère ?

Je ne pus creuser plus car Sasuke vint lécher mon lobe d'oreille droit, l'un de mes points sensible. Le mordillant, il agrippa puissamment mes hanches pour se permettre un rythme plus soutenu. Je devenais complètement fou, incapable de savoir si ce que je ressentais était de la douleur ou du plaisir...Le brun jonglant entre maltraitance et gâterie.

Soudain tous mouvements se stoppèrent. Il se retira et me fixa, de son regard glacial et vibrant de colère :

« Tourne-toi. »

Je m'exécutais sans attendre, tremblant légèrement. À quatre pattes, je le sentis entrer à nouveau en moi et reprendre des mouvements rapides, profonds et puissants. Il me culbutais littéralement et je peinais à garder ma position. Agrippant les draps, je gémissais dans le coussin. Je l'entendis se mettre à grogner tandis qu'il se pencha en avant, traçant un sillon de sa langue le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me cambrais aussitôt, rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses mains agrippaient toujours puissamment ma taille, comme s'il me montrait qu'il ne comptait pas me laisser partir.

Il vint ensuite me mordre la hanche jusqu'au sang, continuant d'alterner dans son comportement totalement bipolaire. Je retins le gémissement de souffrance qui menaçait de s'échapper. Je ne lui donnerais pas cette satisfaction, sachant qu'il recherchait avant tout mes réactions. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'essaya pas de réitérer la chose pour m'obliger à abdiquer. Il semblait totalement pris dans ce qu'il faisait et, une main vint s'agripper à mes cheveux pour m'obliger à me redresser. J'obtempérais et me retrouvais à genoux, une main du brun toujours dans mes cheveux, l'autre agrippant mon torse et sa langue parcourant mon cou. Son membre entrait et sortait inlassablement de moi, touchant à nouveau ma prostate :

« A-Aah..Sa-Sasuke.. ! »

Je glissais mes mains en arrière pour les plonger dans sa chevelure ébène, calant ma tête sur son épaule droite. Sa langue remonta le long de ma mâchoire, en redessinant les contours. Je sentais la libération proche et Sasuke n'arrangea en rien mon état, agrippant mon membre dressé de sa main brûlante. Mes hanches bougèrent alors d'elles-même, accompagnant les mouvements du brun. Je sentais son souffle saccadé balayer mon visage et ses râles rauques de plaisirs résonnaient comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Son dos se collait au mien, mélangeant sa sueur à la mienne.

Il accéléra tout à coup ses mouvements, et je le sentis se libérer en moi, alors que sa bouche vint mordre mon oreille, gémissant. S'en fut trop et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, un long gémissement s'échappant de mes lèvres, de douleur et de plaisir mêlé, et je jouissais dans la main de Sasuke.

Il me lâcha presque aussitôt, et je m'affalais sur le ventre, grimaçant. Mon corps me lançait bien plus que la dernière fois et je possédais maintenant un nombre affolant de morsures virant du bleus au violet, certaines ensanglantées. Je n'osais encore regarder l'état de mon bas-ventre mais je ne pensais pas qu'il soit...Déchiré. Je tournais ma tête vers Sasuke qui remettait son caleçon. J'osais alors :

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Tch... »

Et il quitta la pièce. Je clignais des yeux, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire...

* * *

Troisième Chapitre bouclé ! Je ne pensais pas en faire une histoire longue mais il semblerait que finalement...j'ai assez d'idées pour faire plus de chapitres que prévu !


	4. Chapter 4 : Jalousie mal placée

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Un grand merci pour votre soutien ! Cela me motive pour écrire le plus vite possible la suite:)

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de faire un plus long moment Sasuke/Naruto car il me semblait important que l'on voit un peu l'évolution de leur relation qui stagne depuis des mois, malheureusement...Un nouveau personnage apparaît et il s'agit...*roulement de tambour* ni plus ni moins de Saï ! J'aime beaucoup de personnage dans le manga et j'étais obligée de le mettre quelque part:p

Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes :

**Kawaii-Sama**: Coucou ! Merci de continuer à commenter:) Si tu as une petite idée sur ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sasuke, je suis prête à écouter ta théorie ! Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des points de vue différents;)

**Eirence** : Merci beaucoup Eirence ! J'essaye de m'appliquer le mieux possible pour que les sentiments de Naruto soient clairs à comprendre et je suis contente d'y être arrivée ^^ Merci pour ton encouragement !

**Pauline **: XD tu n'es pas la seule à te demander ce qui lui arrive à ce petit Sasuke ! Mais tout va s'éclaircir petit à petit, ne vous en faite pas, je ne laisserai pas ça sans réponse;)

**Myu Tsuki** : Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement:) J'aime vous frustrer MOUAHAHAHAH !

**Ondie-Yoko **: un partie des explications arrivent avec ce chapitre;) Mais il faudra attendre un petit peu pour comprendre vraiment ce qui se trame dans la tête de notre associable:)

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : JALOUSIE MAL PLACEE ET RECHERCHE DE LA VERITE

Dix jours avaient passé depuis l'incident que je nommerais le Paradoxe de Sasuke...Depuis ce jour, il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole et ne venait plus m'importuner à n'importe quelle heure...Je mentirais si je disais que cela me soulageait. J'avais l'impression que le peu d'effort qu'il avait fait à mon égard s'était envolé et je regrettais presque ces moments où il me malmenait mais où au moins, il me portait de l'attention. À présent, il m'évitait comme la peste, rentrait à l'appartement quand il était sûr que je dormais et repartait au petit matin quand je n'avais pas encore émergé. Mon esprit s'était à nouveau mis à me torturer, cherchant vainement ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter un sort pareil. Mais la réponse ne voulait toujours pas s'imposer à moi. J'avais beau chercher, remuer dans tous les sens cette soirée plus qu'étrange, rien dans mon comportement n'avait pu le mettre aussi en colère. De nous deux, il aurait été légitime que je me mette à l'éviter, que je lui en veuille pour son comportement enfantin et capricieux...Mais la réalité était tout autre. J'étais celui qui pardonnait plus que de raison et il était celui qui me rejetait sans considération...Car je commençais à trouver cette hypothèse la plus plausible. Peut-être n'avait-il aucune raison à ce revirement de comportement...Peut-être s'amusait-il encore avec moi, trouvant cela hilarant de me plonger dans un état de doute et de détresse insupportable. Peut-être riait-il de me voir me torturer les méninges inutilement, car lui savait que je ne pouvais trouver de réponses à ce qu'il se tramait, tout simplement parce que cette réponse était inexistante. Sasuke était-il aussi tordu ? Plus les jours passaient et plus j'avais peur que la réponse soit affirmative...Il ne me montrait aucune faiblesse, savoir que je l'aimais ne l'avait pas même ébranlé. Il était vrai que je ne lui avais jamais dit explicitement...Mais avais-je réellement besoin de le faire ? Mes sentiments n'étaient-il pas déjà assez évident ? Voulait-il me briser un peu plus le cœur en me les faisant avouer pour mieux me rejeter ensuite ? Ce jeux pervers et malsain commençait à me lasser...J'avais tellement envie de le prendre et de le secouer dans tous les sens pour qu'enfin il me parle, pour qu'enfin il se réveille et qu'il réalise à quel point il se détruisait et qu'il jouait le connard fini avec tout le monde...Ce jeux me lassait...et pourtant, je continuais presque désespérément à y participer...attendant un quelconque geste de sa part...

OooooOooooO

Je regardais clignoter le néon branlant qui se trouvait devant moi. « RED LIGHT » écrit d'un rouge pétant annonçait l'entrée de la boîte où Sakura et Saï m'avaient traîné. Plus tôt dans la journée, ma fleur fut plus qu'alarmée par mon état et avait alors décidé de me faire sortir un peu. Elle ne supportait pas de voir mon regard éteint et sans vie, surtout lorsque la faute était à jeter sur Sasuke. Je pouvais être triste pour n'importe quelle raison, mais pas à cause de lui. Elle ne le tolérait pas. En un sens, je la comprenais. A sa place, je ne pourrait autoriser que quelqu'un comme lui face du mal à ma meilleure amie...Mais je n'arrivais pas pour autant à me remettre à sourire. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle m'avait traîné devant cette boîte où je n'avais plus mis les pieds depuis que tout mon temps était consacré au brun. Elle n'était pas spécialement sensationnelle, mais son ambiance me grisait, j'aimais beaucoup les musiques qui y passaient et surtout – et ce dont j'avais le plus besoin ce soir – leurs cocktails étaient à damner une vierge.

Saï posa sa main sur mon épaule, bienveillant. Avec Sakura, il était l'un de mes amis les plus proche, l'un des seul avec ma rose à pouvoir me remonter le moral en cette période de doute. Mais Saï...était bien plus que cela. A l'époque où Sasuke m'avait pris ma virginité, car oui, je la lui avais offerte – même s'il n'était pas au courant – Saï avait été mon soutien...disons, physique. Alors que le brun était incapable d'une quelconque affection, mon ami lui, en avait à revendre. J'avais honte de le dire, mais il n'était pas rare que j'accours chez lui à n'importe quelle heure pour un peu de contact humain, tendre et rassurant. Il ne m'en avait jamais tenu rigueur et m'avait toujours offert ce que je lui demandais. La première fois, c'était faite de manière très naturelle...Sasuke m'avait encore poussé à bout et je m'étais réfugié chez lui car Sakura était malheureusement occupée. Il m'avait alors consolé, d'abord en toute amitié et cela avait vite dérapé. Mais aucun de nous n'avait stoppé l'autre. La situation s'était reproduite plusieurs fois mais je n'osais toujours pas lui demander pourquoi il me laissait faire. De mon côté, il était évident que je cherchais ce que Sasuke ne pouvait m'offrir. Du sien...je n'arrivais toujours pas à déchiffrer ses intentions. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que je ne l'avais pas mis dans une situation embarrassante et que je ne le faisais pas souffrir...Je ne le supporterais pas. Saï était quelqu'un de très gentil même si parfois il avait du mal à retenir ce qu'il pensait. Mais personne – qui le connaissait bien – ne lui en tenait rigueur. Nous savions tous qu'il avait toujours eu du mal avec les sentiments et qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que « tact » voulait dire. Mais bizarrement, toutes pensées trahissant la raison de son acceptation à la situation entre nous deux restaient tues. Je n'avais toujours pas eu l'occasion et le courage d'aborder cela avec lui. De plus, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'étais pas venu me réfugier dans ses bras, même si la situation actuelle me donnait vraiment envie de m'abandonner à nouveau à la tendresse de Saï...

Je lui souris pour le rassurer et entrait dans la boîte à la suite de mes deux amis. Un étouffante vague de chaleur m'enveloppa aussitôt et la musique venait tambouriner à mes oreilles. La soirée battait son plein et l'ambiance était déjà plus que réchauffée sur la piste. Les corps se collaient, ondulaient, se frottaient les uns les autres. La musique plus qu'entraînante qui passait en ce moment semblait avoir éveillé le côté bestial de toutes ces personnes et je savais, qu'après quelques verres, j'irais rejoindre cette masse grouillante et dégoulinante de sueur.

De loin, je vis Sakura me faire signe à l'une des tables près du bar. Je m'étais arrêté pour observer la scène qui se déroulait sur la piste, car j'enviais ces personnes de pouvoir s'abandonner sans retenue, de pouvoir tout oublier même l'espace d'une seconde. Je me repris pourtant et les rejoignais. Je m'assis à côté de Saï et en face de Sakura. Celle-ci se leva presque aussitôt :

« Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? » Elle sourit.

Je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup sortir et faire la fête. Sakura était un oiseau de nuit et cet endroit était son élément. Ce comportement ne put que m'arracher un sourire, car la voir ainsi tout excitée, me rappelait mes premières fois en boîte avec elle, quand elle avait compris que tout ce décor criard et entraînant était fait pour elle. De ce fait, j'aimais beaucoup sortir avec ma rose. Sakura aimait mettre de l'ambiance, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de bouger et son côté plus que sociable lui faisait rencontrer beaucoup de monde. Quand l'ennui me prenait et que le quotidien m'assaillait, il suffisait que je l'appelle pour sortir jusqu'au bout de la nuit, et je savais que la soirée serait trépidante. J'espérais que cette nuit serait à l'image de ma petite fêtarde...que je puisse enfin me vider l'esprit :

« Je vais prendre un whisky-coca. » Saï lui sourit. Il était plus réservé quand il sortait mais...je savais qu'après plusieurs verres, il devenait irrésistible pour bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes, car il se laissait à sourire plus sincèrement.

« Un whisky. »

J'avais clairement l'intention de me saouler et Sakura ne comptait pas m'en empêcher, voulant que je lâche prise pour une fois :

« ça marche ! »

Et elle disparut dans la foule en transe, en direction du bar.

OoooOoooO

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Je ne savais plus vraiment à combien de verres j'en étais et tout autour de moi me paraissait bancal, sur le point de s'effondrer. Sakura avait disparu de mon champ de vision mais il me semblait vaguement l'avoir entendu parler d'un groupe d'amis qu'elle avait repéré. J'espérais tout de même qu'il s'agissait bien de cela...Malheureusement, mon cerveau était bien trop anesthésié par les litres - j'espère que j'exagérais – d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité tout au long de la soirée. Nous avions d'abord passé un petit moment agréable à discuter de tout et de rien entre amis, autour de la table. Cela devait être à ce moment-là que j'avais bu le plus de verres. Plus tard, Sakura nous avait laissé et j'étais parti danser sur la piste de danse avec Saï qui semblait lui aussi dans un état de béatitude où tout paraissait drôle, joyeux et gentillet. Nous avions alors alterné entre piste et bar pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas l'heure qu'il était à présent. J'avais entamé une danse sensuelle avec mon ami, oubliant toute retenue ou réserve, exactement ce que je cherchais. La honte, les interrogations et la peine s'étaient envolées au loin, hors du champs de mon esprit. J'en profitais sans limite, me collant un peu plus au corps bouillant de Saï qui posa alors ses mains sur mes hanches. Cela me fit l'effet d'une électrochoc. L'ambiance chargée d'hormones commençait à m'atteindre et le visage de Saï à quelques millimètres du mien me tentait irrésistiblement. Je savais ce qui m'attendait si je rompais l'espace entre nous et c'était quelque chose qui me faisait cruellement défaut...Mon côté animal avait pris le dessus et je me voyais déjà ne suivre que mon instinct pour le reste de la soirée. J'entourais le cou de Saï de mes bras, me collant un peu plus à lui alors que je frottais mon bassin au sien. Je le voyais se mordre la lèvre et la bosse que je sentais contre la mienne témoignait de son grand intérêt pour ce que je lui faisais. Alors, je décidais de ne pas le faire attendre plus et scellais mes lèvres humides et brûlantes aux siennes. Le baiser n'avait rien de chaste et nos langues s'enroulaient déjà et prenaient un rythme se calant avec celui de la musique. Je m'entendis pousser un petit gémissement quand Saï raffermit sa prise sur mes hanches et qu'il donnait plus d'avidité au baiser. Mon corps semblait être devenu un bouillotte géante prête à exploser par son trop plein de chaleur. Mais j'aimais cette sensation. Je me sentais littéralement fondre et ma langue se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante, au même titre que la main droite de Saï qui se glissa sous mon t-shirt noir. Un long frisson me parcourut et je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter ses lèvres pour le moment. Elles étaient comme un bouée de secours et je m'y accrochais désespérément pour y sentir du plaisir et de l'affection. Tout au fond de mon esprit, je sentis tout de même la crainte que Saï puisse être véritablement attiré par moi mais elle s'évanouit presque aussitôt, un barrière s'étant créée autour du noyau plaisir que se formait dans ma tête. Plus rien autour de moi n'avait de l'importance à par le corps brûlant de désir de mon ami. Sa main remonta le long de mon dos, alors que la musique changeait de rythme. Tout cet univers était vraiment grisant...Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, suçotant sa langue. La main libre de Saï vint agripper mes fesses et je gémis alors à nouveau, l'alcool m'ayant rendu vraiment sensible. Il abandonna alors mes lèvres pour venir lécher mon cou, y laissant une traîné ardente et humide.

Je commençais sérieusement à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon jean et je soupçonnais que le même problème arrivait à Saï car il releva la tête pour croiser mon regard :

« Tu viens chez moi...après ? »

Pour toute réponse, j'acquiesçais et reprenait possession de ses lèvres. J'avais encore envie d'onduler un peu contre lui, au rythme déchaîné de la musique. Je n'avais pas encore envie de quitter cette ambiance frénétique et jouissive. Pas encore...Mais une main puissante me fit basculer en arrière, et, quittant les bras de Saï, je me sentais percuter de plein fouet le torse musclé de quelqu'un. Je grimaçais, ma tête me tournant fortement dû à la brutalité du mouvement. Je posais en premier lieu un regard sur mon ami qui arborait une mine incrédule et vraiment surprise. J'osais alors me retourner pour engueuler proprement l'enfoiré qui m'avait sorti de mon petit moment de plaisir. Mais mes paroles moururent d'elle-même au fond de ma gorge quand je vis qui était l'inconnu qui serrait violemment mon bras :

« Sas' ? »

Il resta silencieux, fixant d'un regard noir Saï. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans ma peau et me meurtrissaient, m'arrachant une nouvelle grimace. Qui d'autre pouvait être aussi brutal et violent... J'aurais dû deviner tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Mais il y avait plusieurs choses que mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à enregistrer. La première, qu'est-ce que Sasuke faisait ici ? La réponse vint finalement d'elle-même : Il passait sa vie à sortir dans n'importe quelle boîte. La deuxième : pourquoi cette réaction hostile envers Saï qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait ? ça...je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre et le brun ne me laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Toujours sans un mot, il me tira violemment hors de la piste, laissant Saï planté au milieu de celle-ci et qui n'osait pas encore bouger.

Je tirais faiblement sur mon bras pour le faire lâcher prise mais sa poigne était bien trop puissante pour moi. Soudain, un vent glacial me fouetta le visage et je réalisais qu'il m'avait traîné en dehors de la boîte de nuit, dans une ruelle adjacente. Il me plaqua violemment contre un mur. La ruelle était sombre et je ne distinguais que très mal son visage. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour voir que ses traits étaient tirés et que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il avait positionné ses bras de part et d'autre de mon visage et ne quittait pas mes yeux du regard. Ma tête me tournait toujours et j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Je réussis tout de même à sortir, dans un murmure à peine audible :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sas' hein... »

Il frappa alors violemment son poing près de mon visage, vibrant de colère :

« La ferme ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu Sasuke aussi énervé de toute ma vie. Il semblait réellement se contenir pour ne pas me frapper. Pourtant...il n'avait jamais hésité à le faire...Peut-être avait-il pitié de mon état...Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que je baignais dans l'alcool et que je n'avais presque plus de lucidité. Il attrapa le col de mon t-shirt, le serrant violemment dans sa main. Je me sentais légèrement quitter le sol et je voulus le faire lâcher, posant ma main sur la sienne. Quelque chose de poisseux et d'humide s'y trouvait. Je baissais alors mon regard et remarquait qu'il saignait...Il avait dû drôlement le frapper fort ce mur... :

« S-Sas'...l-lâche-moi...tu...tu saignes. »

« Tch ! » il me lâcha sans ménagement et j'eus à peine le temps de voir son poing se diriger vers mon ventre que la douleur était déjà présente, me coupant le souffle.

La violence du coup me fit perdre le peu d'équilibre qui me restait et je me laissais glisser contre le mur. Pourtant, Sasuke ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et attrapa mes deux épaules pour m'obliger à me relever et à me plaquer à nouveau contre la surface glacée et inerte. J'entourais mon ventre de mes mains, toussotant. Il me lançait atrocement...Le brun n'y était pas allé de main morte. Je fermais les yeux, me mordant la lèvre. La dure réalité venait de me rattraper...Sasuke était partout. Jamais il ne me laissait en paix. Croire que j'avais pu à un moment donné l'oublier même l'espace d'une seconde avait été ridicule de ma part. Il était bien là, devant moi, me fixant d'un regard incendiaire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il n'était en aucun cas une chimère :

« Sas' qu'est- »

Une nouveau coup s'abattit sur moi, cette fois au visage. Il avait été si violent que ma tête suivit le mouvement et vint s'écraser contre le mur. Je gémis de douleur, ayant à présent l'impression que quelque chose me martelait la tête. Ma joue me brûlait et me lançait atrocement. Si je ne faisais pas vite quelque chose, Sasuke allait me ruer de coups et me tuer sous le coup de la colère.

Je défiais alors son regard, l'alcool aidant sûrement à ne pas me laisser cette fois faire et surtout, à lui dire ce que je pensais :

« Si t'as un truc à me reprocher dis-le moi au lieu de rester muet et de me frapper comme un punching-ball ! »

Il n'avait pas lâché mon col et je sentais sa prise se resserrer dessus. Il serrait tellement ses poings qu'ils tremblaient sous la pression. Il était visiblement prêt à me cogner à nouveau. Nerveusement, je me mis à ricaner. Tout tournait autour de moi et je trouvais la situation tellement aberrante que ni plus ni moins, je la trouvais amusante. Sasuke fut un peu désorienté de ma réaction, car il fronça les sourcils et je le soupçonnais même de se demander s'il n'avait pas frappé un peu fort.

Une idée germa petit à petit dans mon esprit. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas osé en faire part à l'Uchiha mais cette nuit, tout était différent, rien n'avait plus aucun sens :

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est à cause de Saï ? » Je le sentis se crisper un peu plus sur sa prise. « Je croyais que l'on était pas exclusif Sasuke... »

Il brûlait à présent littéralement de rage et je réalisais que l'idée absurde que Sasuke puisse être dérangé par mon flirt était peut-être la cause de toutes ses réactions. Il frappa à nouveau le mur alors qu'initialement, il visait ma tête. J'entendis un horrible craquement et compris qu'il avait dû se casser un ou deux doigts. Pourtant, cela ne l'arrêta pas et il s'appuya de manière possessive contre moi, passant une jambe entre les miennes, la remontant pour la presser contre mon entrejambe. Je retenais alors mon souffle. Si l'alcool m'avait rendu sensible à Saï, les gestes de Sasuke me faisait frissonner puissance mille. Sa main valide vint agripper sans douceur mes cheveux et il me fit pencher la tête sur le côté droit, lui offrant ainsi mon cou. Je le sentais trembler contre moi tandis qu'il vint mordre avec violence ma peau. Je gémissais de douleur à nouveau :

« Sas'...s'il te plaît stop ! »

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fit couler mon sang. Il se redressa alors vivement et vint capturer mes lèvres. Un goût salé et rouillé vint se répandre dans ma bouche, tandis qu'il forçait déjà le passage avec sa langue. Je finis par le lui autoriser et, tremblant tout autant que lui, j'entourais son cou de mes bras. Le brun ne m'avait jamais embrassé de manière si avide, si possessive que mon cœur battait la chamade et que mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher.

Il fut cependant de courte durée et, son regard noir se posa à nouveau sur moi :

« Tu es à moi, tu entends ? Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te toucher. »

J'écarquillais à nouveau les yeux. Qu'étais-je censé en conclure ? Me voulait-il car...car au fond, il m'appréciait ? Ou me voyait-il comme un jouet qu'il ne voulait pas partager... ? :

« Mais tu- »

« Tu as compris ? » Sa voix était plus qu'autoritaire et ressemblait au grondement d'un animal en colère, défendant son territoire.

J'acquiesçais simplement, totalement perdu. Il m'agrippa le poignet :

« Bien. Si tu as compris, rentrons. »

Je le laissais faire, le voyant m'éloigner de la boîte pour nous ramener chez nous. À ce moment précis, je ne pensais absolument pas au fait que j'avais laissé Saï et Sakura en plan et qu'ils pourraient vraiment s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait se passer avec Sasuke. Je ne regardais que le dos puissant de l'homme qui marchait d'un pas pressé et impatient, n'ayant pas lâché mon poignet. Cet homme qui venait de me donner un mince espoir d'un avenir plus lumineux à ses côtés.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à commenter pour exposer votre point de vue:)


	5. Chapter 5 : Doux rêve

Me revoilà déjà ! Je ne fais presque qu'écrire en ce moment alors profitez-en parce que cela ne sera pas toujours le cas ! Mais pour le moment je peux et j'en profite ;)

Réponse au Reviews anonymes :

**Mama** : La suite tu as demandé la suite tu as ! Merci pour ton commentaire:)

**Pauline** : Sasuke gonflé ? Meuuuh non...:p

**Eirence** : je suis contente que tu aimes à ce point:D Et tu résumes très bien Sasuke : il est totalement tordu !

La suite des déboires de notre petit Naruto !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : DOUX RÊVE

Sasuke ne lâcha ma main qu'une fois que l'on avait franchi le seuil de la porte. Il se planta alors devant moi, aussi droit qu'un piquet. Je sentais ses yeux littéralement me transpercer de toute part. Ses pupilles brillaient d'une lueur féroce et possessive, ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés, signe qu'il retenait toute la colère qui l'habitait. Il tremblait toujours, cela était visible, même pour le soûlard que j'étais. Tout ceci était...totalement irréel. Jamais il ne m'avait montré plus d'attention qu'en couchant avec moi. En dehors de nos étreintes, nous étions de simples colocataires. Mais pas ce soir...ce soir tout était différent. Tout était différent car Sasuke avait brisé l'une de ses barrières et mon esprit était assez libre, désinhibé, pour pouvoir avoir le courage de s'immiscer dans la brèche, prêt à tout pour comprendre. Je ne voulais pas laisser cette chance passer, pour rien au monde. Il était temps que je prenne en main cette situation...Que je montre à Sasuke que je n'étais pas simplement ce garçon soumis et obéissant qu'il connaissait. Ce soir...Je lui ferais connaître l'autre moi. Celui qu'il avait connu au début de notre amitié...celui qu'il avait tué pour pouvoir prendre totalement possession de mon être. Un Naruto imprévisible, impulsif, joyeux et surtout...doux et affectif envers ceux qu'il aimait. La moitié imparfaite qui avait longtemps pris le dessus s'éloignait au loin...le temps d'une soirée du moins. Une soirée qui peut-être, pourrait faire basculer notre relation...Ah...Comme il était dur de t'aimer Sasuke...Mais je n'étais pas n'importe qui. Je ne voulais pas être n'importe qui pour toi...que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'avais dans la peau. Tu me transperçais de toute part, tu me comprimais le cœur, tu emplissais mon esprit...Tu faisais partie intégrante de moi. Les larmes que je laissais couler étaient pour toi...mon sang que tu versais, une offrande à ton amour...Tout t'appartenait, et je voulais simplement une seule chose en échange : tes confidences. Je voulais être ta libération, le catalyseur de tes souffrances, ne faire qu'un avec ton passé que tu enfouissais au plus profond de toi, qui te déchirais, te rongeais...que tu me donnes la chance de faire un geste envers toi...juste un seul. Étais-je égoïste... ? Ma demande était-elle trop pour toi ?

Lentement, ne quittant toujours pas son regard envoûtant, emplis des délicieuses ténèbres qui consumaient mon être, j'attrapais délicatement sa main blessée. Il n'esquissa aucun geste pour me rejeter. Il se perdait dans mes yeux, cherchant quelque-chose à laquelle se raccrocher pour ne pas laisser sa rage le dévorer. Je voyais sa souffrance déborder de ses yeux, cela était presque palpable. À quel point étais-tu pourri à l'intérieur... ? À quel point le destin s'était-il joué de toi avant que tu ne me rencontres ? A quel point aimais-tu te détruire ? J'avais tant de questions à lui poser...Mais je ne devais pas brusquer les choses. Le brun était comme un animal blessé et craintif, prêt à montrer les crocs à la moindre occasion si j'osais fouler son territoire sacré. Il était dur de se retenir après tous ces mois à le voir se refermer dans son mutisme mais je devais tenir encore un peu...juste un peu. Ne rien brusquer...

Je portais sa main à mes lèvres, toujours avec cette lenteur démesurée, comme si le temps autour de nous s'était ralenti. Et je le fixais toujours. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher des yeux. J'étais hypnotisé par ses deux magnifiques onyx, par tout son être qui m'avait tant de fois électrisé. Ma bouche parcourra alors sa main légèrement gonflée et poisseuse. Je la sentis tressauter et Sasuke grimaça légèrement. Bien sûr qu'il avait mal...je ne savais pas encore combien d'os il s'était brisé mais il y en avait sans doute un paquet...Il n'y était vraiment pas allé de mains mortes...C'était tout lui. Il vivait dans l'excès et ne connaissait pas la retenue...Il était incontrôlable. Un savon me glissant des doigts. Un doux rêve d'été, chaud, humide et éphémère. Mais je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'il puisse durer toute ma vie...qu'il ne disparaisse pas pour de bon.

Le bout de ma langue sortit d'entre mes lèvres et vint doucement lécher sa main meurtrie, y nettoyant son sang. Cela ne me dégoûtait pas...je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tout entier...sa violence comprise...Il m'avait à plusieurs reprises effrayé, mis hors de moi mais jamais...jamais il m'étais venu à l'idée d'exprimer du dégoût envers lui, ou de la haine. Ces deux sentiments étaient totalement étrangers à mon cœur...Il pouvait bien me malmener à sa guise, vouloir me pousser à bout...Sasuke Uchiha ne serait jamais rien d'autre que la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, sans conditions.

Il avait frissonné à mon geste de tendresse et, alors que je me mettais à suçoter et embrasser sa peau violacée, il poussa un léger soupire de bien-être. Je frissonnais à mon tour. Il réagissait à mon affection...se laissait-il enfin aller ? Non...Je le sentis tirer doucement pour retirer sa main de mes attentions :

« ça suffit...tu- »

Je posais un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. Ce soir je ne laisserais pas me détruire par les mots et tout gâcher. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait devoir se plier à l'exigence d'un autre que la sienne...Cela allait être difficile mais je ne céderais pas...pas cette fois. Mon regard dû exprimer mes intentions car Sasuke avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'autorité et détermination dans mon regard. Il n'avait bien sûr pas l'habitude de me voir prendre les devants...

Je le quittais cette fois du regard et repris ma douceur sur sa main. Je voulais la laver de toute la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Je voulais qu'elle retrouve sa couleur laiteuse, attirante et si convoitée. Mais je fus vite distrait par une sensation humide sur le doigt que j'avais laissé devant la bouche de Sasuke. Je levais les yeux sur lui, frissonnant. Je vis alors qu'il avait attrapé mon poignet de sa main libre et qu'il était en train d'onduler sa langue, sensuellement sur toute la longueur de ce doigt, comme s'il s'agissait en faite d'une toute autre partie de mon anatomie...Je détournais le regard pour ne pas me laisser distraire. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation et tentait de reprendre la main, me montrant à nouveau à quel point il pouvait facilement me dominer...par un simple geste de sa part. Je n'arrivais déjà plus à réfléchir et quand il se mit à le suçoter faisant résonner dans la pièce silencieuse des petit bruits de succions engendrés par son geste, je craquais. Je me redressais, frissonnant violemment, envoûté par ce qu'il me faisait. Mes yeux ne pouvait plus se détacher de sa bouche allant et venant alors que son regard s'était fait plus sombre, plus qu'équivoque, grondant son désir. Il était redoutable...Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Et plus les jours passaient, plus je comprenais pourquoi. Qui ne voudrait pas se laisser aller dans ces bras qui semblaient promettre une nuit d'ivresse incomparable ? Personne de censé en tout cas...C'était un félin sur tout point : égoïste, rancunier, sensuel, captivant, fascinant et magnétique. Tout son être avait été conçus à l'image du péché de la luxure. Chaque parcelle de son corps troublait mon être et lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il lâcha mon doigt quand il vit qu'il avait à nouveau toute mon attention. Sa main valide vint entourer ma taille, puissante et possessive. Ses lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec les miennes et il s'amusa à lécher ma bouche, gourmand. Il sentait lui aussi l'alcool...Alors lui aussi avait bu ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt...

Je nous séparais en posant une main sur sa bouche :

« Sas'... »

Il me regardait ne comprenant pas mon geste. L'alcool me montait à nouveau à la tête, me faisant haleter plus que de raisons :

« Sasuke...juste ce soir... » Mon regard se fit implorant et je tremblais, de peur que ma demande soit tout bonnement rejetée. « Sois doux... »

Il détourna aussitôt le regard, comme pris tout à coup dans un violent conflit intérieur. Il se mordait violemment la lèvre et je le sentais resserrer sa prise sur ma taille :

« Sas'...? »

« …. » Il prit une longue inspiration sifflante. « je vais essayer. »

Je souris, soulagé. Il détourna à nouveau le regard... :

« Mon sourire t'est insupportable... ? »

Il serra violemment les poings pour toutes réponses et poussa un léger gémissement plaintif, ayant oublié que l'une de ses mains était dans un sale état. Je lui attrapais aussitôt le poignet. Je remettrais mes questions à plus tard, le plus important étant de soulager sa douleur. Je le traînais vers la salle de bain :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous...? » Je le sentais réticent à simplement me suivre, à se laisser faire.

« Il faut soigner ta main...ne dis pas non...je veux simplement t'aider Sasuke... »

« ...Après les coups que je t'ai donné ? » Je sentais sa voix légèrement tremblante et cela me mit dans tous mes états.

Je me retournais sans crier garde et l'enlaçais, tremblant. Il avait beau cacher sa détresse, je pouvais la sentir...Et elle me faisait tellement souffrir...tellement que je voulais la prendre, la lui retirer et la faire mienne...pour le soulager enfin. Les larmes menaçaient déjà de sortir mais il fallait que je reste fort pour lui :

« Oui...après les coups, les insultes, les morsures, ton égoïsme sans borne, ta distance insupportable...même après tout ça...je veux t'aider Sasuke...Je veux tellement que tu partages ta peine avec moi...Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, dis-moi tout. Je n'en plus de te voir souffrir en silence...pitié...dis-moi...parle... » Je l'agrippais comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Il tremblait...Je le sentais trembler contre moi. Il se retenait comme il pouvait mais il n'y arrivait visiblement pas. Je l'avais enfin touché...mes mots l'avaient enfin atteint...Il savait que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Il savait que j'étais prêt à tout pour lui, que je ne reculerais pas, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien me faire subir. J'osais essayer de redresser la tête pour le voir, ayant enfoui ma tête plus tôt contre son torse :

« Ne regarde pas ! »

Il avait hurlé ses mots et s'était violemment crispé. Je baissais à nouveau la tête. Il ne voulait toujours pas que je vois à quel point il était brisé...pourquoi ? Avait-il peur que l'on profite de ses faiblesses ? Qui avait bien pu le rendre si vulnérable et si méfiant envers l'espèce humaine... ? Rien que d'imaginer qu'un jour, une personne avait pu lui faire du mal me donnait envie de la retrouver et de lui arracher les tripes. J'avais envie de lui hurler à quel point elle avait ruiné la vie d'un être que je savais exceptionnel, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser. Oui, Sasuke était exceptionnel...Il n'en avait pas encore pris conscience mais pour cela aussi...je l'aiderais. Je l'aiderais à se reconstruire, à bâtir une nouvelle estime de lui.

Nous restâmes un petit moment ainsi, silencieux, l'un contre l'autre. Je le sentais reprendre doucement contenance. Sa carapace se reformait...Il ne voulait pas encore...Non...il n'était pas encore prêt à s'ouvrir. Il me repoussa faiblement. Je levais alors enfin mes yeux sur lui. Son regard était plus que froid mais il y planait malgré-lui une grande douleur. La souffrance de quelque chose que j'avais fait remonter à la surface, quelque chose qui l'avait marqué à jamais dans sa vie...Une tragique histoire. Du dégoût passa alors dans son regard et je reculais d'un pas, écarquillant les yeux. Etait-il dirigé contre moi ? Si cela était le cas...c'était bien plus que ce que je pouvais supporter...le dégoût, l'indifférence totale, c'était deux extrêmes qui me briseraient totalement si le brun en arrivait là à mon égard... :

« Monte dans ma chambre. Je m'occupe de ma main...seul. » Et il se détourna de moi, entrant dans la salle de bain.

Je m'exécutais, traînant les pieds. J'avais complètement tout raté...je n'aurais jamais dû parler ainsi aussi tôt...Je me rendais maintenant compte que la souffrance de Sasuke était encore plus profonde que je ne le pensais...Il fallait que j'enquête dans son passé, avec ou sans son aide...

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, et quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke entra à son tour dans la chambre. Il avait enlevé sa chemise et s'était bandé la main...n'importe comment. Je ne pus réprimer le sourire qui passa mes lèvres et je me redressais :

« tu l'as fait n'importe comment... »

« De... ? » il s'assit sur le lit, étant redevenu le Sasuke que je côtoyais depuis plusieurs mois, toute trace de douleur ayant quitté ses yeux.

« Ton bandage...laisse-moi faire. »

Je prenais son poignet alors qu'il soupira bruyamment. Je savais bien que cela l'ennuyait mais je n'allais sûrement pas le laisser avec un bandage aussi mal fait. Il fallait que cela tienne avant qu'il se décide à aller à l'hôpital, en espérant qu'il y aille dès demain...Je défaisais doucement la bande, essayant de lui faire moins mal possible. Mais il grimaça tout de même :

« Fais attention abruti ! »

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » Je retirais plus violemment le reste de la bande.

« 'tain ! J'ai dit plus doucement merde ! »

Il devait vraiment avoir mal pour hausser ainsi la voix et être autant à fleur de peau pour une si petite chose...Mais son attitude m'agaçait et mes nerfs n'étaient pas en état de m'écraser devant son irritation :

« Tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de t'énerver pour des conneries de gamins ! »

« La ferme enfoiré ! » Il tenta de retirer sa main mais je la rattrapais à temps. « 'tain... »

Je soupirais :

« Arrête de bouger...tu vas te faire encore plus mal... » Je commençais à refaire le bandage.

« Tch...encore à faire ta mère poule...ça me gonfle. »

Je souris :

« Garde ça pour une autre fois. Ça ne m'atteint pas ce soir. »

« Tch... »

Je terminais ma besogne et le fixais. Il s'était calmé et regardait vers la fenêtre, attendant sûrement que son supplice soit fini :

« Voilà... » Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsqu'il m'agrippa le bras.

« Tu m'as demandé une requête tout à l'heure non …..? »

Je détournais le regard :

« Au vu de ton état...je pensais plutôt que tu voudrais dormir. »

Il soupira :

« Ma main est blessée...profite-en. Je pourrais moins te faire de mal. »

La nuit continuait d'être totalement irréelle. Le brun faisait visiblement quelques efforts pour moi...et je n'allais sûrement pas cracher dessus. Je le vis prendre un coussin, le placer contre la tête de lit et s'y affaler, à demi-assis. Il me regarda ensuite :

« Tu vas me chevaucher. »

Je rougis violemment. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude que l'on me dicte oralement ce qui allait se passer...Mais je m'exécutais à nouveau et me plaçais sur lui, à califourchon. Nos regards se croisèrent alors. L'un comme l'autre, nous cherchions ce qui animait les pensées de l'autre. Je coupais le contact en me penchant sur son torse, trouvant cet échange trop embarrassant. Je traçais alors un sillon humide et bouillant le long de son ventre, remontant jusqu'à son cou. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise et son corps se cambra sous la caresse. Il aimait ce que je lui faisais, c'était indéniable. Et pour une fois...j'avais le droit de mener un peu la danse.

Mes mains se perdirent dans sa chevelure noir corbeau, ma langue jouant avec son lobe d'oreille. Il poussa une nouveau soupir, posant sa main valide sur ma taille. J'ondulais alors celle-ci, frottant mon bassin au sien, où je sentais déjà une bosse se former. L'air s'électrisait déjà et l'excitation montait en flèche.

Sasuke essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de mon t-shirt d'une seule main. Je finis par l'aider et en profitais pour retirer mon pantalon, puis le sien. J'attrapais ensuite son caleçon de mes dents, visant à l'exciter un peu plus. Et, alors que je l'enlevais lentement, il ne me quitta pas du regard, se mordant la lèvre. Je voyais qu'il luttait contre l'envie de m'attraper violemment pour me plaquer sur le lit et me prendre sans attendre.

Je me plaçais entre ses cuisses. Je voulais le frustrer un peu mais pas au point qu'il cède à ses pulsions et qu'il oublie la promesse qu'il m'avait fait. Je voulais réellement en profiter. Je me penchais alors vers son membre dressé et le léchais sur tout la longueur, reproduisant exactement ce qu'il avait fait à mon doigt plus tôt. Il gémit et attrapa ma chevelure blonde, accompagnant mon mouvement, voulant déjà que je passe à un rythme plus soutenu. Il luttait pour ne pas bouger son autre main qui agrippait les draps. J'accédais à sa demande, prenant le rythme qu'il m'imposait. Je glissais en même temps un main vers la sienne, blessée. Je me mis doucement à la caresser pour la décrisper, retenant le poids de mon corps de mon autre main.

Sasuke gémit à nouveau et il vint sceller sa main meurtrie à celle qui le touchait. Le geste m'arracha un long frisson et je ralentis mes vas et viens sur son membre. Je l'entendis aussitôt grogner :

« P-Plus vite a-abruti... »

Sa respiration se faisait saccadée et je sentais bien qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses paroles. Il avait fermé les yeux et son expression était incroyablement sexy...Il était vraiment beau, en toute circonstance. J'accélérais alors à nouveau mes mouvements pour le regarder pendant qu'il gémissait. Il gémit en effet une nouvelle fois, ses mains s'agrippant plus fort à mes cheveux et à ma main. Je plantais mes ongles dans la peau de sa cuisse gauche, mon tremblement d'excitation se faisant insupportable. Le brun tira alors sur mes cheveux, mais pour une fois, le geste n'avait rien de violent :

« Stop...je ne veux pas..jouir maintenant. »

Je me redressais et enlevais mon caleçon. Je me penchais aussitôt pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, ce qui le surpris une nouvelle fois. La tendresse...il était évident qu'il ne la connaissait pas :

« Sasuke...Prépare-moi...pour une fois. »

Le plus souvent, nous le faisions sans préparation ou bien...je devais me préparer moi-même. Mais ce soir...je voulais qu'il le fasse...Je voulais vraiment que ce soit lui... :

« Tch...tu en demandes plus que prévu... »

« S'il te plait... »

Il soupira bruyamment et se redressa pour agripper ma taille de sa main blessée, me collant à son torse. J'entourais aussitôt son cou de mes bras, enfouissant ma tête de celui-ci, humant son odeur enivrante. Sasuke ne se parfumait que très rarement et à vrai dire...Il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa peau dégageait naturellement une odeur à la fois virile et sucrée qui me faisait vraiment tourner la tête. Quand je disais qu'il était né sous le péché Luxure...

Il glissa son autre main entre nos deux corps, glissant un premier doigt à mon intimité. Je poussais un léger gémissement et il vint mordiller ma jugulaire, retenant sa violence. Il prenait garde à ne pas meurtrir plus ma peau qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais curieusement, je n'avais plus mal, je n'y pensais même plus.

Un deuxième doigt rejoint vite le premier avant qu'il ne commence à les bouger, me préparant avec plus de douceur que je ne lui avais jamais connu. C'était vraiment agréable...et mon corps en redemandait. Ma respiration était plus que désordonnée et Sasuke me faisait gémir à chaque fois que sa langue passait près de l'arrière de mon oreille :

« Tu souffles sur mon oreille... »

J'éloignais alors ma tête pour empêcher mon souffle de balayer la peau de Sasuke, tremblant un peu plus :

« d-désolé... »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, rajoutant un troisième doigt :

« Baka...c'est juste...que tu m'excites bien trop comme ça... »

Il captura mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de répondre quoique soit. Sa révélation avait fait l'effet d'une bombe sur mon corps qui commençait à irradier comme un volcan en éruption. Il me dévorait la bouche, sa langue montrant toute l'avidité qu'il retenait avec difficulté. Elle bataillait avec la mienne, cherchant désespérément de quoi l'apaiser. Je participais à ce ballet buccal, gémissant contre sa bouche. Il retira alors ses doigts et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner, ayant tout de suite une impression de manque désagréable.

Mais Sasuke fit en sorte que cela ne dure pas. Il était tout aussi impatient que moi et pour lui...l'épreuve devait être encore plus difficile. Pourtant, il faisait preuve d'une grande maîtrise qui m'étonna réellement. Il agrippa fébrilement mes hanches pour me guider jusqu'à son membre plus que dressé et gonflé par le désir insupportable qu'il ressentait. Je m'empalais alors sans hésiter, poussant un long gémissement de satisfaction accompagné par un râle rauque de mon brun. Nos bouches restaient scellées l'une à l'autre alors que je commençais à bouger lentement le bassin. Sasuke me caressait fébrilement les côtes descendant sur mes hanches pour mieux remonter, dans un geste inlassable et fiévreux.

De mon côté, mes mains se perdirent à nouveau dans ses cheveux ébènes, vibrant contre lui. Je commençais alors à soulever plus franchement mes hanches pour entamer un geste plus rapide et plus profond, qui arracha un gémissement à Sasuke et le fit rompre le baiser. Ses mains avaient fini par ses fixer une nouvelle fois sur mes hanches pour accompagner mon rythme. Il retourna goûter à mon cou, y déposant une série de suçons qu'il prenait la peine de lécher une fois la marque visible.

Je sentais mon membre frotter contre le ventre de l'Uchiha, ce qui ajouta un cran de plaisir vers la jouissance. Tout autour de moi devenait flou et je ne sentais plus que la bouche de Sasuke sur mon cou et son sexe qui bougeait en moi. Le brun bougea d'ailleurs lui aussi les hanches pour contrôler un minimum la situation. Mais ses râles m'indiquaient que, tout comme moi, la situation était trop nouvelle et trop intense pour que l'on tienne plus longtemps. Ses mains vinrent agripper puissamment mes fesses, m'intimant l'ordre d'accélérer, et j'accédais à sa demande muette. J'étais totalement en sueur et le brun n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il cueillit de sa langue les perles salées qui coulaient le long de mes clavicules, la respiration totalement désordonnée.

Je n'en pouvais littéralement plus, et mes petits cris répétitifs le prouvaient bien. Je sentis son membre toucher à plusieurs reprises ma prostate et alors que je poussais à nouveau un long gémissement de satisfaction mêlé à celui de Sasuke, je me libérais entre nos deux torses, l'Uchiha jouissant en moi. Sa tête retomba mollement en arrière, les yeux fermés. Je suivais le mouvement, posant ma tête sur son torse, totalement épuisé. Cela avait été une soirée riche en émotions et ni lui ni moi n'avions la force de bouger ou de dire quelque chose.

La respiration du brun se fit lentement plus régulière, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Je ne tardais pas à le rejoindre non sans sentir mon cœur se serrer et mon ventre se nouer. Demain...quand ce doux rêve serait terminé...Comment allais-tu réagir envers moi...Sasuke... ?

* * *

Et encore un chapitre de bouclé ! :D j'attends vos reviews !


	6. Chapter 6 : recherche de la vérité

La suite est loin d'être drôle...préparez les mouchoirs ! la vérité sur le passé de Sasuke est dévoilé !

Réponses aux reviews Anonymes :

**Pauline** : Ah mais c'est dur pour lui tu sais...:( tu ne serais pas un peu masochiste toi aussi ?:p

**Guest **: Merci beaucoup !:D

**Eirence** : Et oui peu probable en effet:( sauf s'il a bu un potion qui changerait totalement son caractère XD ) Pour la publication, je fais au plus vite pour ne pas vous faire attendre:) Je risque de ne pas pouvoir garder le rythme mais pour le moment ça va ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et de prendre la peine de commenter à chaque fois, ça me fait plaisir !

**Kawaii-Sama** : Coucou:D Alors ce que tu pense n'est malheureusement pas ce qui trotte dans la tête de notre petit brun sadique...^^ Mais ne t'en fais pas, je l'expliquerais. Pour ce qui est de Sasuke (pour changer XD) il a en effet vécu quelque chose qui l'a transformé et au fond, il reste fragile et n'est pas que cette boule de violence qu'il extériorise à tout bout de champ, il est bien plus;) Et ne t'en fais pas, Naruto n'a pas fini de souffrir XD Merci pour ton commentaire !:)

**Lokki **: Trois reviews d'un coup ? Youpi !:D Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté ma fic Lokki ! Et oui notre petit brun est très violent et nous verrons bien s'il s'améliore dans les chapitres à venir...Je suis contente que m'a fic te plaise et un grand merci à toi ! ( reviews peu constructives ? Pour moi tu exposes ton point de vue et voir que tu prend plaisir à lire me suffit ;) )

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : RECHERCHE DE LA VERITE

Je fixais mon corps violacé par endroit dans le miroir. Les coups de Sasuke avaient été d'une extrême violence et en me levant ce matin, j'avais compris que seul l'alcool m'empêchait de souffrir. Mes blessures me lançaient atrocement et j'avais une belle gueule de bois...Heureusement, je me souvenais de toute la veille...un bon point pour moi. Je ne voulais pas que cette nuit magique s'efface de ma mémoire. J'allais jalousement garder ce précieux souvenir dans mon esprit, espérant qu'une chance pareille se reproduise à l'avenir...Je soupirais. Je voyais plutôt cet « incident » comme un égarement du brun qui n'allait pas tarder à me le faire remarquer...

Quand je m'étais réveillé, il était déjà parti. J'avais tout de même eu droit à un petit mot avec écrit « hôpital » tracé de la main de Sasuke. Je me sentais soulagé qu'il ait pris la décision de consulter et ne pas le voir dès mon réveil m'apaisait. Je n'étais pas en état de subir une violence verbale accrue et méprisante pour expliquer ses actions de la veille. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, il n'allait pas se jeter dans mes bras et se laisser aller à un amour inconditionnel. Il s'agissait de Sasuke, pas d'un quelconque petit-ami...Je me savais masochiste et aimant les défis mais celui-ci, était vraiment de taille. Je n'avais le droit à aucune faiblesse, aucun fléchissement de mon esprit. Il fallait garder la tête froide même si la nuit que je venais de passer avait éveillé l'espoir en moi. Il avait été si doux...Je frissonnais rien qu'en pensant à ses mains parcourant mon corps sans aucune once de violence. Simplement nous deux et notre plaisir. Rien d'autre. Si je n'avais pas eu tous ces coups, j'aurais même pu penser que j'avais rêvé de tout cela...Mais les faits étaient là. Sasuke avait flanché le temps d'une nuit et j'avais eu le courage de saisir ma chance.

Je quittais la salle de bain non sans prendre la pommade contre les coups – bizarrement il y en avait toujours une...- et partis m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je m'enduis alors le corps pour soulager les lancements, n'oubliant pas ma joue meurtrie. Je n'avais pas une tête avenante, c'était le cas de le dire...En me voyant dans le miroir j'avais eu peur de mon propre reflet. J'avais d'immenses cernes, ma joue prenait une couleur inquiétante et je donnais l'impression d'être battu régulièrement...ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité... Les morsures de Sasuke, récentes ou anciennes, avaient formé des croûtes sur ma peau. Je n'étais vraiment pas beau à voir...vraiment. J'enfilais rapidement un caleçon et me munis de mon portable. Je ne l'avais pas consulté depuis la veille et j'avais un nombre incalculable de messages écrits ou vocaux de Sakura et Saï, ainsi que des appels en absence à profusion. Plus l'heure avançaient plus je sentais que leur angoisse était allée crescendo. Je soupirais. Je m'en voulais vraiment des les avoir inquiété à ce point mais mon cerveau n'avait été bon à rien la nuit dernière et les prévenir de mon départ ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit. Je m'empressais alors de leur répondre que j'allais bien mais que je ne me présenterais pas en cours aujourd'hui...En effet, depuis mon réveil et depuis que j'avais remarqué l'absence de Sasuke, une idée me taraudait...Il était temps que j'enquête de ma propre initiative dans le passé de Sasuke. Je n'avais plus la patience d'attendre et prendre les devants semblaient être ce qu'il fallait faire avec le brun...Je risquais de le mettre en colère, c'était indéniable mais nous ne pouvions rester ainsi indéfiniment...et voir l'état de mon corps avait fini de me décider. Je ne voulais pas finir à l'hôpital sous perfusion parce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui faire face et de chercher par moi-même ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Mourir à petit feu n'était pas dans mes projets...Reconstruire Sasuke si. Je devais donc agir en conséquence, sans craindre à tout moment ses foudres. Il n'allait pas rentrer avant un moment et je devais profiter de cette absence et de cette visite à l'hôpital pour joindre quelqu'un qui allait sûrement m'aider...

Je finis de m'habiller, avalais une aspirine, sinon je ne pourrais tenir cette investigation jusqu'au bout, et cherchais ensuite dans tout l'appartement un moyen de joindre Suigetsu. Il était sans conteste l'un des amis les plus proches de Sasuke, l'un des seuls avec qui il avait gardé le contact après le collège. Il devait donc savoir ce qui s'était passé à cette époque ou bien avant...Il était venu un fois à l'appartement et j'avais compris qu'il en savait plus que moi sur le brun...tellement que cela m'avait rendu jaloux. Sasuke n'était pas un mystère pour lui...alors qu'il le restait pour moi. C'était insupportable. Je serrai les poings. Cette situation avait assez durée, il était temps pour moi de franchir la barrière...de plonger dans les ténèbres de l'Uchiha, de m'y noyer, pour enfin comprendre les sombres pensées qui l'habitaient sans cesse. Je ne pouvais maintenant plus faire marche arrière. Au moment même où j'avais eu l'idée de contacter Suigetsu, j'avais scellé le cours des événements. Ce n'était plus le temps des interrogations qui égaraient mon esprit désemparé. Je n'avais que deux mots à la bouche : savoir et agir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à l'instant, pas même l'inquiétude de mes deux meilleurs amis, pas même la douleur de mon corps ankylosé, pas même la peur qui dévorait mon ventre et me faisait trembler alors que je trouvais enfin le fameux petit carnet où Sasuke marquait ses contacts. Il les notait ici au cas où son portable avait un quelconque problème. Il lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de le perdre, de se le faire voler. Pas étonnant vu la vie qu'il menait. Il avait donc acheté ce carnet pour y noter les numéros qu'il ne voulait pas perdre...Je l'ouvrais et cherchais Suigetsu. Je tombais alors sur mon propre numéro de téléphone...Mon cœur rata un battement. Étais-je assez important pour qu'il juge utile de me noter dans son carnet ? Je savais qu'il était stupide de sauter de joie pour si peu mais...venant de Sasuke, chaque petit geste envers moi était un soulagement, un réconfort à l'insécurité que je ressentais sans cesse...

Je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais et...après une très brève hésitation, je composais le numéro que j'avais sous les yeux. Une première tonalité retentit...suivie d'une deuxième...puis d'une troisième. Enfin, une voix ensommeillé et masculine résonna à l'autre bout du fil :

« Allô... ? »

OooooOooooO

Je le fixais, totalement déstabilisé par son apparence...Une chevelure ébène, un regard sombre et transperçant, un expression froide et maîtrisée. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant mon brun avec quelques années en plus. Cela était vraiment déroutant. Je finis par détourner le regard. Je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir la conversation si je voyais en lui l'homme que je fuyais aujourd'hui, enquêtant dans son dos. Mes mains tremblaient sur mes genoux et je fixais la table du café, plus que mal à l'aise. Était-il aussi dur que son petit frère ? Allait-il lui aussi se fermer... ? J'avais tellement peur de sa réaction...Tout dépendait de lui à présent. Il était la clé pour accéder enfin à ce que je désirais depuis plusieurs mois. S'il décidait de se fermer à toute conversation...Tout était perdu. Je n'aurais plus aucun espoir de connaître la vérité autrement que par la bouche de Sasuke, qui, je le savais, ne serait jamais prêt à qui s'était passé hier m'avait ouvert les yeux. Quelque soit le temps que j'attendais, il ne serait jamais prêt à s'ouvrir de lui-même. Il était ainsi et ne voyait pas la nécessité de changer malgré la souffrance plus que flagrante qu'il ressentait...Il était dans son monde...où régnait peine, mal-être, le tout noyé par l'ivresse, la violence et la débauche.

Le grand frère de Sasuke me fixait sans un mot, ce qui me mettait un peu plus mal à l'aise. Quand j'avais appelé Suigetsu, celui-ci m'avait redirigé vers ce fameux grand-frère. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il était le mieux placé pour parler de l'Uchiha et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'ouvrir la bouche de son côté, et que même pour lui, l'affaire restait sombre. Il m'avait donné son numéro et je m'étais empressé de l'appeler. En m'annonçant au téléphone, à peine avais-je parlé de Sasuke qu'il accepta sans poser de questions. Sa voix avait paru inquiète...Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas donné de nouvelles à sa famille... ? :

« Je m'appelle Itachi...Tu es donc Naruto. »

J'acquiesçais et osais lever les yeux . A regarder de plus près, il avait plusieurs différences significatives avec son cadet. Il semblait plus calme, son regard était plus terne et fatigué. Ses cheveux tendaient plus vers le gris et semblaient plus long. Je n'arrivais pas bien à voir car Itachi avait gardé son manteau. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous dans un café loin de l'université et de l'hôpital, de peur de croiser Sasuke. Il avait compris que le sujet était important et que je voulais éviter que le brun soit au courant de cette entrevue :

« C'est Sasuke qui t'as fait ça... ? » Il fixait ma joue enflée, difficile à ignorer.

« Oui... » Je me mordis la lèvre.

Il soupira bruyamment. Un point commun qu'il avait avec son cadet... :

« Il n'a donc pas changé... » Son regard se fit plus douloureux. « Il va bien... ? Au téléphone tu m'as parlé d'une visite à l'hôpital... »

« Il s'est cassé la main hier...rien de bien grave. »

« Il se l'est cassé en te frappant... ? » Il semblait tout à coup inquiet.

« Non...contre un mur. Il a changé la trajectoire au dernier moment. »

Il sembla se plonger dans une longue réflexion. Je le laissais faire. La situation paraissait difficile pour nous deux. Il finit par sortir de son mutisme et me demanda de raconter tout ce que Sasuke et moi avions vécu, ce qui m'avait poussé à l'appeler, tout ce que je pouvais lui dire sur son frère, il voulait l'entendre. Je fis alors un énorme pas en arrière, me remémorant tous ces instants à ses côtés alors que je les lui racontais. Notre rencontre, notre première fois, notre emménagement, nos disputes, ses peines, mes peines, sa violence...Tout me revenait en mémoire et cela me fit l'effet d'une violente claque. Et, alors que j'entamais le récit de la veille, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je craquais à nouveau. C'était trop...Tout revoir, tout ressentir une nouvelle fois...mon cœur me faisait atrocement mal et se serrait dans ma poitrine. J'étais en train de tout raconter à cet inconnu...mes doutes, mes interrogations. Mes phrases sortaient de ma bouche et chaque syllabes semblaient me brûler le palais, à chaque énonciation du prénom du brun mon ventre se retournait et mes tripes se tordaient dans tous les sens, chaque souvenir qui fusait dans mon esprit était comme un pique géant que l'on m'enfonçait dans le cœur. Au fur et à mesure que je racontais je me rendais compte à quel point je n'avais rien dit, à personne. Pas même à Sakura ou à Saï. Mon insécurité, mes incertitudes...je n'avais fait que les taire tous ces mois et elles sortaient enfin. Elles n'attendaient que ça.

Je pleurais sans retenue, sentant doucement un poids quitter mon cœur. Je me libérais enfin de la solitude...Je n'étais plus le seul à connaître la douleur qui transperçait mon esprit. J'avais enfin un allié sur cette route sinueuse et angoissante vers la vérité. J'avais enfin une personne avec qui je pouvais parler à cœur ouvert...qui semblait me comprendre...

Itachi me laissa pleurer, se mordant violemment la lèvre face à ma détresse. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Un geste rassurant et protecteur dont j'avais cruellement besoin :

« Sasuke t'a fait beaucoup de mal...Je suis désolé... »

Pourquoi s'excusait-il... ? Il n'était pas responsable du comportement de Sasuke...même s'il était son frère. Il était le seul à blâmer pour son comportement odieux envers moi...en aucun cas ma peine était dirigé vers Itachi. Il continua à me caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce que mes pleurs se calment enfin. :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose... ? Ce que j'ai à te raconter est long...douloureux à entendre...pour nous deux. »

Je refusais poliment, ne pouvant tenir plus. Je voulais savoir ce qui se cachait derrière tout cette affaire. Itachi pris une longue inspiration tremblante. Il semblait faire un effort pour paraître calme. Je voyais bien qu'il souffrait lui aussi de tout cette situation... :

« Je vais d'abord tout te raconter...tu me poseras tes questions plus tard. »

J'acquiesçais et il commença son récit, qui, comme moi, le plongea dans de noirs souvenirs teintés d'amour et de cris déchirants :

« Et bien...Je suppose que je vais commencer par la naissance de Sasuke...J'étais alors qu'un gamin mais déjà assez grand pour comprendre. Notre famille est immense et nous sommes très basé sur les valeurs traditionnelles que notre clan avait par le passé. La naissance d'un enfant était donc quelque chose que nous fêtions tous ensemble, autour d'une grande fête en l'honneur du nouveau-né et, malgré notre nombre, pour je ne sais quelles raisons, les naissances se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Alors que le chef de famille ait un deuxième enfant...il fallait le fêter dignement. Je me souviens que c'était grandiose et très coloré..Père n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour célébrer la venue de Sasuke au monde...Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup...nous l'aimions tous tellement...Moi le premier... » Il serra violemment les poings. « Il était mon précieux petit frère et je veillais sans cesse sur lui. On peut dire que je le surprotégeais mais tout le monde faisait de même dans la famille. Il était si mignon et si innocent. J'espérais qu'il reste ainsi toute sa vie. » Il eut un sourire attendri « Il était toujours derrière moi, à demander après moi, à me chercher du regard. Il ne pouvait pas passer cinq minutes sans moi sans pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps...vraiment adorable. Mais... » Il se mit à trembler. « L'année de sa première année de collège tout bascula...c'était... » Il marqua une pause. « C''est affreux ce qu'il a vécu...et...je n'ai pas su le protéger comme je le devais...pourtant c'était mon rôle...en tant que grand-frère... »

Je retenais mon souffle, à l'image de mon brun, je sentais la souffrance d'Itachi planer tout autour de lui, l'enveloppant totalement. Il avait si mal... :

« Le premier malheur arriva quand...quand mon père appris la vérité sur la naissance de Sasuke. Ma mère avait fini par craqué et avait raconté toute la vérité à mon père : Sasuke n'était pas de lui...Mais de mon oncle, Teyaki Uchiha. Sa propre femme et son propre frère ensemble...Mon père ne l'a pas supporté. Il renia Teyaki et séquestra ma mère... » Je voyais qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour continuer. « Je n'ai plus revu ma mère depuis...et Sasuke non plus...Nous ne savons même pas si elle est encore en vie. Teyaki disparut aussi...je n'ai jamais pu le retrouver. Quand à mon petit frère...lui qui n'avait rien demandé...il fut acculé de tout les côtés du haut de ses 12 ans...On le traitait de bâtard...de fils de putain...il n'était plus qu'un déchet et mon père lui tourna le dos. » Sa respiration était sifflante. Mes larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau, la douleur d'Itachi étant insupportable. « J'étais le seul...le seul à le voir comme il a toujours été...mon petit frère rien de plus. Je me foutais des bien des traditions de la famille... J'essayais vainement de raisonner mon père et les autres, de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un enfant innocent...Mais tous ceux qui se dressait devant la volonté de mon père étaient sévèrement punis...Il se mit à battre Sasuke quand je n'étais pas là pour le voir...et mon petit frère commença à s'éloigner de moi...se fermant totalement. Je n'ai appris que plus tard pour ces sévices...et je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien remarqué...Mais Sasuke...il...il faisait comme si de rien était... » Il renifla, fermant un instant les yeux. « Il était fort...il résistait à toutes les brimades qu'il subissait que cela soient celles de mon père ou des autres membres de la famille...Mais il n'osait plus dormir seul...Il venait souvent dans ma chambre, réveillé en pleine nuit par des cauchemars atroces. Le pire...était que personne ne lui avait expliqué ce revirement de situation...personne ne lui avait expliqué pourquoi il était passé de l'enfant miracle à la pire des espèces...Il n'entendait que des insultes sur lui, Teyaki et sa mère...qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. »

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration :

« Je suis désolé...C'est...dur de se rappeler tout cela maintenant... »

Je posai une main sur la sienne. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que lui non plus, il n'était plus seul. Nous étions à présent deux pour porter ce fardeau et espérer sauver Sasuke. Il reprit alors, me remerciant du regard :

« Un soir...je décidai de tout lui raconter...Il ne méritait pas de rester dans l'ignorance...Quel con j'ai été...quel con... » Il serra ma main. « Il fut totalement sous le choc et il s'enfuit de la maison. J'ai passé quatre jours entiers à le chercher...Je me foutais bien de l'école, de ce que pouvait dire mon père...qui ne bougea pas le petit doigt. Je finis par le retrouver, errant devant la maison...Il était tellement sale...Tellement...meurtri. » Je tremblais en imaginant Sasuke subir tout cela...et imaginant l'impuissance qu'avait dû ressentir son frère... « Quand je l'interrogeai sur ce qui s'était passé...Car...visiblement...il avait subi des sévices...ses vêtements étaient déchirées et il était blessé. » Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, l'image qu'il revoyait lui étant insoutenable... « Il finit par me dire...qu'il était chez son professeur...Apparemment...il avait tout raconté à ce professeur qui l'avait alors épaulé et soutenu...Ce putain d'enfoiré... » La rage remplaça sa tristesse et son regard se fit aussi noir que celui de Sasuke la veille. « Il a abusé de mon frère...il l'a amadoué pour mieux le faire venir chez lui ! » Il frappa violemment la table. « Mon frère...mon petit frère a été souillé par ce gros porc répugnant ! Et le pire dans tout ça...est que mon père n'a pas levé le moindre doigt...même en sachant ce qui s'était passé...Préférant sa fierté de chef à son fils... »

J'étais totalement sous le choc. Mon corps entier tremblait sous la révélation affreuse que venait de me faire Itachi. Il était si jeune...Il était si jeune quand tout cela c'était passé...C'était atroce...Je suffoquais sous la douleur que ressentait mon cœur. Comment avait-on pu faire cela à un enfant ?! Comment avait-on pu lui faire subir tout ça ?! J'étais épuisé mentalement, dégoûté par l'espèce humaine...Je haïssais cet homme...Je haïssais ce père dur et répugnant en tant qu'être humain...Je les haïssais du plus profond de mon âme pour ce qu'ils avaient tous fait à Sasuke et Itachi, qui était visiblement lui aussi plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ils avaient tous pourri la vie de ces deux frères... :

« Ce monstre n'a jamais eu affaire à la justice...jamais. Et mon père congédia Sasuke de la maison quand il atteignit ses 15 ans...Il lui intima l'ordre de partir et en échange..il lui offrait l'appartement et lui...donnerait un chèque chaque mois en « compensation » pour son viol... » Je voyais le dégoût déformer les lèvres d'Itachi. Il éprouvait une profonde aversion pour ces personnes qui étaient censé être son sang. « Sasuke ne m'a alors contacté que très peu de fois...et sa violence se manifesta juste après ce que cet enfoiré lui avait fait...Et la seule chose que j'ai pu faire...c'était de supplier mon père de le changer d'école. Il a finit par céder...mais Sasuke était totalement changé...il ne se confia plus jamais à moi...il restait prostré dans sa chambre, séchait les cours et sortait pour faire des conneries...Il m'a complètement échappé des mains quand il déménagea seul...Je n'ai rien pu faire...j'étais...impuissant. »

Il finit par craquer sous mes yeux, ne supportant pas tout ce que l'on avait fait subir à son précieux petit frère.

OooooOooooO

J'errais un long moment sans but après mon entretien avec Itachi, si bien que la nuit était déjà tombée. J'étais resté un petit instant avec lui pour le réconforter du mieux que je pouvais et lui dire que j'étais avec lui à présent et qu'il pouvait me joindre à tout moment...Il me remercia et m'enlaça tout en me chuchotant à l'oreille de sauver son frère...

Mon cœur me suppliait de mettre fin à ma détresse...il me prévenait qu'il ne pouvait supporter plus. J'étais totalement perdu...J'avais enfin obtenu ce que je voulais mais...curieusement...je ne me sentais que plus mal...je me sentais...Sale...stupide. J'avais envie de m'excuser sans raison...de dire à tel point j'étais désolé sans savoir de quoi...Je voulais prendre Sasuke dans mes bras...je voulais pleurer contrer lui et lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé...que j'allais le protéger...que personne d'autre ne le toucherait. Je voulais tellement qu'il comprenne que j'étais là...que je souffrais de tout cela, de son histoire, de son mutisme, de sa destruction...Comment avait-il fait pour garder tout cela au fond de lui sans broncher... ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais parlé... ? Pourquoi se punissait-il ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ça...Il devait se libérer...Il...il devait pleurer...crier sa tristesse...hurler sa souffrance...

Je me mis à courir sans m'en rendre compte. Mes pas me guidaient vers l'appartement. La lumière était allumée...il était là..tout près...seul...en proie à ses démons. Combien de fois avait-il craqué en silence...seul dans son lit... ? Combien de fois la douleur fut-elle tellement insupportable qu'il avait eu l'idée d'en finir ? La violence l'aidait-elle à se libérer d'un peu de sa peine... ?

J'ouvrais la porte à la volée, trouvant un Sasuke affalé sur le canapé, fumant une cigarette. Il fronça les sourcils et écrasa celle-ci :

« Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui. »

Alors qu'il me tourna le dos pour monter dans sa chambre, je venais l'enlacer avec force par derrière, sanglotant. Pourquoi je n'avais pas vu à quel point tu souffrais... ? Que c'était tellement insupportable pour toi que les mots ne sortaient pas... ? Je le sentis se crisper contre moi et il essaya de se dégager, mais je le tenais de toutes mes forces, ne voulant pas le lâcher :

« Oï enfoiré...lâche-moi . Et arrête de chialer on dirait une gamine de 12 ans. »

12 ans...Se rendait-il compte à quel point il était prisonnier de son passé... ? Mon dieu...mon cœur me faisait si mal... :

« S-Sas'... » Je pleurais à chaude larmes contre son dos tendu et totalement crispé.

« Quoi putain...Tu me saoules là. »

Je le lâchais enfin. Il me fit alors face, croisant les bras. Son regard était noir, agacé et excédé par mes larmes. Mais je n'arrivais pas à les stopper et j'essayais désespérément d'essuyer mon visage avec la manche de ma veste :

« 'Tain mec mais t'as plus trois ans prend un mouchoir au moins. » Il soupira.

Je reniflais bruyamment et le fixais :

« J'ai...J'ai vu ton frère aujourd'hui... »

Je vis son regard se figer et il m'attrapa dans la seconde qui suivie, de sa main non plâtrée, par le col, me plaquant contre le mur :

« Tu as fais quoi enfoiré ?! »

Je grimaçais mais soutenais son regard ni plus ni moins haineux :

« Il m'a tout raconté... »

Alors que la colère de la veille m'avait impressionné, la haine que ressentait Sasuke à l'instant présent était incomparable. Je l'entendais haleter, ses yeux étaient plus que noir, un trou béant d'aversion dirigée vers moi. Son genoux rencontra mon ventre avec une violence inouïe :

« QUI T'A DEMANDÉ DE FOUILLER DANS MON PASSÉ ENFOIRÉ ?! »

Je gémissais mais me redressais presque aussitôt malgré la violente barre qui faisait pression sur mon ventre et me lançait atrocement :

« Sas'...il faut que tu en parles...tu ne peux pas c- »

« La ferme Naruto ! La ferme ! » il me frappa à nouveau. « Tu te prends pour qui hein ?! Tu crois que t'as le droit de t'immiscer dans ma vie comme ça ?! » il me frappa encore et je gémis une nouvelle fois. « Tu n'es rien pour moi rien ! Juste un foutu jouet ! Reste à ta place enfoiré ! »

Mon cœur se serra et je m'appuyais contre le mur pour me remettre sur pied, essuyant ma bouche ensanglantée. Je n'étais rien... ? Vraiment... ? :

« T-Tu dis ça...parce que tu es en colère... »

Il se mit à ricaner. Tout son être était méprisant et lui me regardait avec pitié :

« Ne mets pas ça sur le compte de la colère. Tu n'as jamais été autre chose qu'un jouet. Hier soir j'étais tellement bourré que je t'ai pris pour l'une des putes que je me tape. »

Je tremblais. J'avais mal partout...Et les mots cinglants de Sasuke était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Je ne pouvais supporter davantage...j'avais reçu trop de choc pour une journée...pour un esprit :

« N-Non...Tu... »

« T'es pitoyable sincèrement... » Il me regardait de haut.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça...S'il te plaît ne me regarde pas comme ça... :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

Je le poussais violemment et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Je m'enfuyais...je m'enfuyais loin de la souffrance...des non-dit...des mensonges...Loin de Sasuke. Je pouvais aller n'importe où sauf là où il se trouvait...L'espoir était mort.

* * *

Bouh...Fini ce chapitre. Il a été plus dur à écrire que les autres. J'ai eu de la peine en l'écrivant, c'était éprouvant T.T N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !


	7. Chapter 7 : Déni (POV Sasuke)

Coucou ! Oui je sais ce chapitre a été beaucoup plus long à sortir que les autres...désolé ! J'espère qu'en contrepartie il vous plaira :)

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :

**Pauline** : Je le savais !:p Et oui il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'il ait une bonne claque ainsi... ;)

**Eirence **: Un gros merci pour ton commentaire ! :) Et ça tu peux le dire...Sasuke est une boule de colère...le pauvre il a besoin d'évacuer.

**Lokki** : en effet c'est pas joyeux XD Et oui...Sasuke ne changera pas en un clin d'oeil ça c'est sûr ! Toi aussi tu adores Itachi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il est super ce persos ;)

**Red apple **: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) Sasuke va galérer un peu...mais Naruto encore plus malheureusement !

**Kawaii-Sama** : Coucou ! C'est normal que je réponde à tes reviews ! Tu prend le temps que commenter alors je peux bien faire pareil :) Sasuke donne souvent ce sentiment j'ai l'impression...on aime et on le déteste en même temps XD

**Shashiin** : Merci beaucoup ! Sasuke aurait bien besoin d'une bonne claque en effet...et qui est le mieux placé que Sakura pour en distribuer ? ;)

**Lou** : Naruto n'est malheureusement pas connu pour être fin et le pauvre il en pouvait plus:( Il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui...Et ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas une death fic donc normalement, happy end;)

Comme le nom l'indique, cette fois, un spécial Sasuke ! Enjoy :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : DÉNI ( POV SASUKE)

La chaleur m'englobait totalement. Tout autour de moi n'était plus qu'ombre, sueur, phéromone. L'ivresse me gagnait petit à petit et mon esprit coulait lentement vers une plénitude indescriptible mais tellement jouissive. Des corps féminins sans visages ondulaient autour de moi, m'incitant à me lever, à me coller à elles, à leur offrir une nuit de rêve. Elles usaient de tous leurs charmes pour obtenir ne serait-ce un regard de ma part. Mais la bouteille de Whisky que j'avais ingurgité m'empêchait d'être opérationnel pour le moment. Je me contentais de rester sur mon canapé, fixant ces créatures de rêve. Incapable de remettre un nom sur leurs visages floues, j'en reconnaissais tout de même quelques unes que j'avais rencontré plus tôt dans la soirée et à qui j'avais déjà offert ce qu'elles convoitaient. Pourquoi continuaient-elles alors encore à vouloir me séduire ? Une fois me suffisait dans mon cas...Il était très rare que je couche deux fois avec la même personne. Je me lassais vite...tellement vite de mes partenaires. Quand j'explorais un corps, il n'avait alors plus de secrets pour moi et revenir sur une terre que j'avais déjà foulé n'avait aucun intérêt. Karin ? …..Un simple défouloir. Elle était la seule avec qui j'avais réitéré la chose à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'habitait pas loin et accourait à chaque appel de ma part. C'était pratique, rien de plus. Naruto ? Je soupirai. Sans importance. Penser à lui m'irritait et je n'avais pas envie de nuire à ma nuit d'ivresse et de débauche. Le blond avait le don de m'énerver simplement en pensant à lui. Il était si...intrusif bordel.

J'attrapais le premier verre qui me tombait sous la main et le buvait d'une traite. Je sentais déjà mon esprit s'engourdir à nouveau...parfait. Penser était tellement fatiguant...tellement inutile. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Cela ne faisait que me brimer et m'empêcher de vivre. L'instant présent, l'ivresse, le sexe, tout cela était tellement plus intéressant et grisant. Pourquoi s'embêter à penser dans ce cas ? Qu'avaient tous ces gens à se torturer avec le passé ? Il fallait simplement lâcher prise...noyer ses pensées. Je me sentais en vie simplement quand je buvais ou que je couchais. Le reste du temps...je m'ennuyais ferme et cherchais désespérément un moyen de m'amuser. Dans mon monde, rien n'avait de l'importance à part mon bien-être physique. Le reste pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Je me redressais et prenais un autre verre. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait comprendre cela ? Mon psychique n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'un foutu chewing-gum sur le trottoir. Il était bon pour être écrasé, piétiné, jeté. Il me collait à la peau mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Bientôt, le reste de pensées qui me restaient aller s'envoler et je pourrais enfin être tranquille...J'allais oublier tout ce que ce putain de blond avait fait, j'allais oublier la trahison de mon frère...Pourquoi voulaient-ils tant m'aider ? M'aider à quoi d'ailleurs ? Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais tout dépassé, relativisé. J'étais jeune et con et mon père et cet homme des enfoirés. Ils ne méritaient pas que je m'attarde plus que cela sur eux...Ils n'étaient que des ébauches de mon passé-poubelle. Tout cela n'avait vraiment aucune importance. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde parlait de déni ? Je ne me voilais pas la face, j'avançais simplement. Personne n'avait l'air de vouloir comprendre...J'aimais être saoul et coucher, et alors ? Était-ce un crime ? En quoi se faire plaisir était-il un signe d'un quelconque traumatisme ? Traumatisme...ce mot me faisait bien rire...Moi ? Traumatisé ? Allons, arrêtons les conneries cinq minutes. Je fuyais les problèmes comme la peste et un traumatisme était une grosse sources d'ennuis. Je n'allais sûrement pas m'embarrasser de cela. Cela n'avait aucune utilité et cela ne me procurait aucun plaisir. Vraiment sans importance. Tout comme ce foutu Blond. Ce putain de blond qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis 4 jours. Il représentait à lui seul la plupart de mes problèmes...cela n'était pas plus mal que cela qu'il soit enfin parti. Je pouvais maintenant m'adonner à mon plaisir sans l'avoir dans mes pattes, sans le voir et l'entendre chouiner à longueur de journée et sans avoir à lui rendre des comptes. Pour qui se prenait-il franchement ? Personne n'avait d'importance pour moi. Je pouvais rendre spéciale une personne le temps d'une nuit et cela était tout. Le lendemain, cette personne n'était plus rien pour moi. Juste un souvenir bon à jeter.

Une femme inconnue s'assit à mes côtés. Je lui jetais un bref regard. On pouvait dire qu'elle tombait à point nommé. J'allais me perdre dans des pensées inutiles quand elle m'avait enfin ramené à ma réalité. Sa peau était pâle, douce, délicate, son parfum enivrant. Rien à voir avec Naruto. Son exact opposé. Elle se pencha en avant, me dévoilant un décolleté plus qu'avantageux. Je souris à son initiative. Elle semblait encline à aller plus loin...sur le champs. Et cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit où coucher me dérangeait. Oui...j'étais sans gêne et j'emmerdais bien ceux qui avait quelque-chose à en redire. Je menais ma vie comme je l'entendais. Je posais alors ma main sur l'une de ses cuisses appuyant ainsi mes foutues pensées. Elle portait une robe rouge criarde, courte et à volant. Son rouge à lèvre avait la même couleur et jurait avec sa chevelure sombre. Elle était totalement provocante et j'aimais cela. Cela m'attirait. Elle sentait l'ivresse, tout comme moi. Sans attendre, ma main remonta le long de sa peau pour se perdre entre ses deux cuisses, caressant l'objet de ma convoitise. Elle poussa alors un long soupire et vint capturer mes lèvres, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je me perdais dans son baiser sucré, fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de pouvoir se laisser aller ainsi...Elle était si douce, si...étourdissante. Un fruit défendu que je croquais à pleines dents sans avoir peur des conséquences. Son nom, qui elle était n'avait aucune importance. Nous partagions simplement un plaisir commun, une attirance purement physique. Nous n'avions pas besoin de s'embarrasser de sentiments inutiles.

Mais, soudain, mon ventre se tordit, émettant un écœurant gargouillis. Je la repoussais alors sans gêne :

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

« La ferme. »

Je me relevais et titubais vers la sortie de la boîte, la laissant en plan. Elle n'était pas importante de toute façon alors pourquoi se perdre en excuses inutiles ? Elle allait vite s'en remettre et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas mon problème. La seule chose qui occupait maintenant mon attention était l'atroce douleur qui grouillait dans mon ventre, me donnant la nausée. Avais-je trop bu ? Sûrement...je ne me rendais jamais compte du nombre de verres que je portais à ma bouche. Je buvais jusqu'à ce que mon corps dise stop et il semblait que cela était arrivé plus tôt ce soir. Le monde tanguait dangereusement et ce qui m'excitait jusqu'à maintenant était devenu source de dégoût. La sueur me piquait le nez et l'odeur de phéromone restait désagréablement collée à mon palais, me laissant un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. Il était temps que je quitte les lieux.

Le plus rapidement possible, dont mon corps était capable vu mon état, je m'engouffrais dans la sortie de service, donnant sur une petit ruelle. La nuit était glaciale et le vent me prit aux tripes. Je ne pu alors me retenir plus et vomissais sans attendre :

« 'tain... » Je m'essuyais la bouche d'un revers de manche, écœuré.

Le plus beau dans tout ça ? Je m'étais totalement éclaboussé...super. Cette soirée commençait à virer au cauchemars, il était temps que je rentre. Machinalement, je pris mon portable et composais le numéro de Naruto. Mais, comme depuis quatre jours, je me heurtais au vide total. Aucune réponse :

« 'tain ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! »

Je balançais rageusement mon portable au sol...ayant oublié ce qui s'y trouvait. Je hurlais alors ma frustration. J'allais faire comment maintenant pour rentrer ?! Je n'étais clairement pas en état de conduire et je ne pouvais même pas appeler un taxi...Car il était hors de question que je mette mes mains dans ce liquide visqueux et odorant pour reprendre mon portable. J'étais bloqué...et tout ça encore à cause de ce putain de blond ! Même absent, il me prenait la tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bon sang ?! Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas ?!

Frustré, bourré et possédant un incommensurable mal de crâne, je commençais à tituber vers mon appartement. Du moins...j'espérais prendre la bonne direction...Cet enfoiré allait payer pour tout ce qu'il était en train de me faire subir...il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte...à cause de lui...je me sentais...misérable...Sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps...

OooooOooooO

Cinq jours...Cinq putain de jours que ce con avait disparu ! Cela commençait à m'irriter sérieusement. Je n'arrivais plus à rien et possédais une belle gueule de bois de surcroît. Je ne savais toujours pas par quel miracle j'avais réussi à rentrer la nuit dernière. Un gros trous noir avait remplacé mon parcours pour rentrer et je m'étais réveillé sur le sol du salon, puant plus que cela était permis. Je m'étais empressé d'aller me doucher ne supportant pas l'odeur rebutante que je dégageais. J'étais à présent sur mon canapé, buvant un café et fumant un cigarette, totalement frustré. A cause de lui ma soirée avait été un fiasco et je n'avais rien eu pour me défouler en rentrant. Tout devenait irritant depuis qu'il n'était pas là pour me calmer un minimum...C'était dur à admettre, surtout pour moi mais, Naruto n'avait pas le droit d'être ailleurs qu'ici. Il était mon chauffeur, ma dame de maison et surtout, un calmant. Coucher avec lui me procurait le plus grand bien et cela calmait n'importe quel maux. Mais de là à dire qu'il était indispensable...non. Mais il m'était utile. Je devais me défouler et je n'avais rien sous la main et, appeler Karin me rebutait vraiment. Je voulais Naruto rien d'autre. Je frappais violemment la table de mon poing valide :

« t'es vraiment un petit enfoiré ! »

Je commençais vraiment à perdre la tête...Je devenais fou...

La sonnette retentit. Je me levais aussitôt. S'il s'agissait de Naruto il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. S'il comptait s'en sortir comme ça il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'oeil. J'ouvrais la porte à la volée, ma frustration et ma colère étant à son comble :

« Bonjour Sasuke. »

Je grimaçais. Il manquait plus que ce bonbon rose pour me mettre en rogne. Sakura se tenait devant moi, le regard sombre et des cernes apparentes autour des yeux. Je ne pouvais pas la supporter. Elle passait son temps à me contredire, à vouloir refaire mon caractère, à me juger. Elle était encore plus énervante que son meilleur ami et avait le don pour me faire perdre patience. Je sentais déjà son regard me jauger et son esprit me juger. Je ne la supportais absolument pas. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de la faire taire définitivement.. ? :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je lui rendis exactement le même ton froid qu'elle avait employé pour s'adresser à moi. Nous ne nous aimions pas et il n'était pas question de faire semblant. Cela était inutile :

« Naruto est là... ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles et je commence à m'inquiéter. »

Je soupirai bruyamment. Même elle n'était pas au courant...où est-ce qu'il était bon sang ?! :

« Non. Il n'est pas rentré depuis un moment. »

Elle se crispa aussitôt et son regard se fit inquisiteur. Je ne supportais vraiment pas cela...de quel droit pouvait-elle me juger ? De quel droit avait-on le droit de faire un commentaire sur ma façon de mener ma vie ? Je ne jugeais personne alors j'attendais des autres qu'ils en fassent autant :

« Qu 'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Je suis sûr que tu es pour quelque chose dans sa disparition. »

« Tch..la ferme. »

« Si tu lui as fait du mal...je te jure que tu le payeras Sasuke. »

Cela était trop. Lui faire du mal ? N'étais-ce pas lui qui avait osé fourrer son nez dans mon passé ? N'étais-ce pas lui qui passait son temps à me sortir de mes gonds ? De quel droit portait-elle un jugement sur ma personne ? Cette fille m'insupportait

« Si tu es venu pour me casser les oreilles je te pris de dégager sur le champs. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Rester en ta présence me file la gerbe. » Son regard se fit noir. « Sache que s'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose, tu peux dire adieu à ta petite vie misérable et tranquille. Je ne te lâcherais plus. »

« Tu me prends déjà la jambe... » Je me retenais de l'insulter car je savais que cela pourrait durer une éternité. « Dégage maintenant. J'ai mieux à faire que de parler de ce chieur sans importance. »

« Tu es un monstre. Je ne sais pas comment Naruto a pu tomber amoureux d'être aussi abject que toi. »

Le dégoût se lisait clairement sur son visage quand elle tourna les talons. Ce dégoût...combien de fois l'avais-je vu dans le regard des gens à mon égard...Il me faisait à présent ni chaud ni froid. J'étais écœurant ? Cela était mon problème et je vivais bien avec...Personne n'avait besoin de me le faire remarquer pour que j'en prenne conscience...

Je fermais la porte et me rassis, fixant la table. Je ne savais pas non plus comment ce con de blond avait pu tomber amoureux de moi...Cela était un mystère total. Je n'avais jamais été gentil avec lui, je m'évertuais à le maltraiter quand bon me semblait et pourtant...Pourtant il était toujours là à m'attendre, à prendre soin de moi...Je soupirai à nouveau. Il avait été là...Il avait fini par laisser tomber on dirait. Moi qui croyait qu'il n'avait aucun amour propre...qu'il pouvait tout endurer...Il avait craqué. Étonnant...J'avais été persuadé qu'il allait rentrer le lendemain pour s'excuser et il ne l'avait pas fait...Pourquoi ?

Je me levais pour monter dans sa chambre. Il n'avait sûrement pas le droit de partir sans demander mon avis. Il n'avait pas le droit de décider seul de cela. Il m'appartenait et il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser ! Son comportement était plus que frustrant ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça...De plus, je n'avais aucune envie de voir défiler sa bande d'amis ici pour me demander où il était passé. La moindre des choses était de prévenir non ?! Je tenais à ma tranquillité et à mon quotidien et ce foutu blond avait tout mis en l'air. Je ne pouvais le laisser faire. J'allais le retrouver et lui dire de dégager officiellement de chez moi si c'était son choix. Mais disparaître comme ça...cela était vraiment agaçant.

Je commençais à fouiller dans sa chambre, n'ayant aucune honte à toucher ses affaires. Naruto était parti, il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même. Il fallait que je mette un terme à cette situation pour que ma vie revienne au calme...qu'il arrête de me créer de futiles pensées. Cette situation était exaspérante...J'étais en train de le chercher au lieu de m'allonger pour dormir et me remettre de ma nuit...Il me mettait vraiment sans dessus dessous avec ses réactions incontrôlables et imprévisibles...Pourquoi je n'arrivas plus à rien ? Pourquoi tout me ramenait inévitablement à cette tête de mûle ? Je ne me comprenais plus...Comment pouvais-je être en train de chercher un moyen de le retrouver ? Moi qui ne me souciait de personne...Une boîte en carton attira mon attention. Elle était caché derrière une pile de vêtements dans le placard, à l'écart des regards indiscrets. Légèrement curieux, je l'ouvrais.

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Mon esprit s'était l'espace d'un instant totalement déconnecté. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Des photos...de moi. Quand les avait-il prise ? Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir vu un jour avec son appareil en main...Comment cela était-il possible ? Etait-il un genre de stalker ? M'aimait-il tellement qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me prendre en photo ? Je n'arrivais clairement pas à comprendre ce genre de comportement...comment pouvait-on être autant obsédé par une personne ? Il y avait de tout : moi en train de dormir, manger, fumer, perdu dans mes pensées, totalement saoul...Je voyais dans cette boîte toute les facettes de ma vie...de ma vie plate et sans intérêt. Je balançais les photos sur le sol, tremblant. Ma vie ne pouvais pas se résumer à ça ! Je n'étais pas misérable à ce point ! Je prenais du bon temps, je faisais la fête ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir ce regard morne et triste ! Je ne pouvais pas être une telle loque !

Je me mordais violemment la lèvre en repensant à l'épisode de la veille et mon réveil sur le sol du salon. Si...Parfois...j'étais vraiment méprisable...Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire hein ?! Je ne pouvais changer...j'étais ainsi. Changer ne servirait à rien. Cette vie me suffisait amplement...Faire des efforts, pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Contrairement à Naruto, rien ne me tenait autant à cœur...Je n'avais rien pour me motiver à faire quelque chose. Vivre ainsi était devenu vital...une manière de me dire que j'étais toujours en vie. Chercher à changer maintenant serait une perte de temps...et je n'avais pas la force d'affronter qui j'étais réellement...J'avais tout jeté à la poubelle...ce n'était sûrement pas pour y plonger la main dedans et en ressortir les détritus qui avaient empoisonné ma vie. Plus rien n'avait d'importance...plus rien.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, trouvant finalement que cette entreprise était vouée à l'échec et qu'elle ne me concernait pas, mon regard se posa sur une photo particulière. La seule où je n'étais pas le modèle...Une photo d'un homme nu. Je m'approchais légèrement et je n'eus pas besoin de plus pour le reconnaître. Saï...étendu sur un lit, dormant. Je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour. Tout s'éclairait enfin en moi...Cette soirée...Les fois où Naruto ne rentrait qu'au petit matin. Je comprenais aussi pourquoi il avait tenu aussi longtemps. Il avait été son soutien hein...Je serrais violemment les poings et quittais la chambre en trombe. Cela n'allait sûrement pas se passer comme ça...on ne trompait pas un Uchiha impunément...Il avait osé le faire et j'allais lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait.

OoooOoooO

Ce ne fut pas bien compliqué de trouver l'adresse de cet enfoiré. Je m'y rendis aussitôt, sonnant comme un forcené. Il était maintenant évident que Naruto s'y trouvait et qu'il avait supplié l'autre con de ne dire à personne où il était. Et pour ses beaux yeux il avait accepté. Cet histoire commençait vraiment à m'exaspérer et je n'arrivais plus à rester calme. J'allais bientôt laisser libre cours à ma colère, et je risquais de faire des blessés. Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser aussi facilement faire et je l'avouais, j'étais violent. Itachi disait que cela était parce que je n'arrivais pas à exprimer mes sentiments autrement que par la violence...que c'était un moyen de défense aussi. Je ne pensais pas ainsi. Pour moi, cogner me permettait d'évacuer ma frustration et de bien faire comprendre mon message. Je ne voyais pas en quoi j'avais un problème avec les sentiments...Pour la terre entière, Sasuke Uchiha avait de gros problèmes, pour l'intéressé, tout allait bien. Au final, qui avait raison... ? Moi évidemment. Qui d'autre pouvait me connaître mieux... ? J'étais maître de moi-même et ne supportait pas que l'on revendique un droit sur moi, quel qu'il soit : amoureux, sexuel. Je n'appartenais à personne. Et ça...beaucoup de personnes n'avaient pas l'air de le comprendre...

Saï vint m'ouvrir et se crispa en me voyant. Je mettais tout de suite mon pied dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour l'empêcher de la refermer. Rien que de le voir me mettait en rogne. Je ne l'aimais pas, comme tous ceux avec qui traînait Naruto. Ils m'énervaient tous, sans exception , Sakura et Saï battant des records :

« Je sais qu'il est là alors ça ne sert à rien de dire le contraire. »

Je me retenais de le frapper pour le moment. Le peu de maintien que j'avais me disait de ne pas faire ça dans le couloir d'un immeuble. Mais j'allais bientôt craquer, je le savais. Et le visage souriant de cet enfoiré me donnait envie de l'encastrer dans un mur :

« Je ne sais pas s'il veut te voir. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Laisse-moi entrer ! »

J'allais le pousser violemment quand je vis Naruto derrière dans le salon me fixer avec des grands yeux incrédules. Quoi ? C'était si choquant que ça que je sois là ou quoi ?! :

- « …... »

Saï s'écarta et me laissa entrer. Je ne me fis pas prier deux fois et j'entrais, me dirigeant directement vers Naruto. Je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder ici et je voulais rentrer. Cette histoire me cassait déjà assez les pieds comme ça...J'agrippais violemment le poignet de Naruto :

« On rentre. »

Celui-ci tira violemment à son tour, me faisant lâcher. Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il me fixait, le regard déterminé et furieux. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel regard dans les yeux du blond et je dois dire...que cela m'irritait plus que tout le reste :

« Non. Je ne rentrerais pas. »

C'était quoi encore que ces conneries ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant... :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te donne pas le choix là. »

Il recula, détournant le regard. Ainsi, il me rejetait lui aussi. J'étais destiné à être seul...ça, je le savais. Mais que lui...me rejette à son tour...Je ne pus supporter plus et ma colère explosa, incontrôlable. J'agrippais à nouveau son poignet :

« Quoi ?! Tu préfères rester ici avec cet enfoiré ?! »

Saï s'était mis en retrait, prêt à intervenir si je blessais Naruto. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre, n'osant me regarder. Tu as honte ?! Si tu as honte alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! :

« Je sais que tu te le tapes ! » j'agrippais son col, hors de moi. « Tu pensais jouer à ça combien de temps hein ? Tu m'appartiens je te signale ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs ! »

Il me fixa à son tour, visiblement lui aussi en colère :

« Tu te tapes bien toutes ces putes non ?! Pourquoi de mon côté je n'aurais pas le droit ?! »

« La ferme ! »

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit tout simplement ! Il n'appartenait qu'à moi seul et pas à cet enfoiré ! Ni à ses putains d'amis ! Il était à moi ! Le jour même où il avait accepté de coucher avec moi il s'était fait mien qu'il le voulait ou pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit de reculer maintenant pour choisir ce petit con ! :

« Lâche-moi Sasuke...Je ne veux pas me battre... »

Je tremblais malgré-moi, ne supportant pas de le voir baisser les bras ainsi. Je le traînais vers la sortie même s'il se débattait :

« On parlera de ça à la maison. On rentre. »

« S-Sasuke ! Lâche-moi ! »

Saï fit un pas en ma direction. Je le fusillais aussitôt du regard :

« Si tu bouges encore une fois, j'explose ta gueule de bienheureux contre le mur t'as compris ?! »

Il savait que j'en étais capable et il s'exécuta, ne voulant pas tenter le diable. Quand j'étais dans cet état-là, il ne valait mieux ne pas me contrarier. C'était un miracle que je n'ai encore frapper personne... Je sentis que Naruto commençait à se résigner et j'en profitais pour le tirer hors de l'appartement sans plus de cérémonie. Un jour, il était entré dans ma vie, s'était totalement imposé, et maintenant il comptait en sortir ? Comme ça, en disparaissant ? Il pensait sincèrement que j'allais laisser passer ça ?! :

« ça suffit Sasuke lâche-moi maintenant... »

« La ferme Naruto ! Je te lâcherais une fois à l'appartement. »

« Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher... ? »

« Parce que tu m'appartiens enfoiré ! Et je vais devoir te punir pour ce que tu as fait. »

Il ne répliqua pas et il se tut le reste du trajet. Je ne le regardais même pas. J'étais concentré dans ma marche, noyé par ma rage, ne réalisant pas encore le comportement que je venais d'avoir. Moi, Sasuke Uchiha, était visiblement dépendant de Naruto Uzumaki...

* * *

Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre on revient à Naruto et je préviens...Naruto est vraiment en colère è_é Le brun ne risque pas de l'amadouer comme ça et ça sent la confrontation...Au prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à commenter:)


End file.
